Moving On
by vintagelove4577
Summary: Death has always been a bittersweet journey into the land of the unknown. However what if a rough around the edges girl who died protecting her friend, awakens in Middle Earth? Is she really different then then the creatures that inhabit it? [OC x Kili]
1. Petty Problems

**Hey, so I've been a long time fan of the writers on this site and decided I'd try my hand at fan fiction. I'm kind of nervous but I'll take constructive criticism with open arms. :) So I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Moving On. It's primarily background for the OC. I'd appreciate feedback as to whether you find her an interesting character and such. Okay now I'm rambling...enjoy :) **

"Life sucks and then you die!" Sparrow cried dramatically flinging her bag from her shoulders entering the flat she shared with her best mate Abbey.

"Welcome home doctor dramatico." Abbey replied pattering past her, clad in the ratty sweats she plopped on the couch.

"Please don't tell me that you've been on that couch all day." Sparrow said with a sigh, face full of concern as she forgot her own day's toil, taking in the girl's appearance.

Since being laid off and left at the altar, Abbey had taken to moping around the place in sweats watching movies to wile away the hours. "What else is there for me to do? No one loves me and I'm a nobody." Abbey replied lying on the couch.

Sparrow offered her a sympathetic grin as she jumped onto the couch beside her. "I don't believe any of that Ab. On a lighter note what did Uncle Grant score for his niece?" Sparrow asked knowing that it would be best to change the subject. She was rewarded when Abbey perked up grabbing excitedly at an unlabeled DVD case,

"I got a copy of the Hobbit movie. I was just about to put it in, you wanna watch?"

Giggling Sparrow nodded ruffling Abbey's hair as she replied, "Sure nerdling let me just go take a shower. Go ahead and get it started."

Midway up the staircase, Sparrow paused hearing Abbey call to her. "Hey what happened at work?"

Growling, Sparrow couldn't help but furrow her brows remembering the day's hell all to well. "Well I had a patient puke on me, then Davis basically announced that we're over in the lobby and I almost lost a patient. To top it off we went on that stupid survival hike mid day missing lunch completely."

Abbey couldn't help her laughter imagine Sparrow bitching. "I'm glad you found my misfortune so bloody amusing." Sparrow barked snapping Abbey back to reality.

"I'm sorry," Abbey called. "Look how about you go shower and I'll order some Chinese from that place down a mile away."

"Sounds good, ay thanks Abbey." Sparrow said shooting her dear friend an appreciative smile that the girl reciprocated. The two had always taken care of one another since they had met at university.

Sparrow would never forget Abbey's face than full of zits and coke bottle glass bringing her an ice pack.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

"Ella…." A timid voice called Sparrow out of her thoughts as she nursed her now bruised jaw. Turning she was surprised to see that the runt was actually there with a bag of ice. She murmured a "thanks" as the girl took a seat beside her on the patio. "Thank you." The blonde said glancing over at the brunette.

"You're welcome." Sparrow replied offering the girl a sincere smile.

The fight broke out at a party. It had obviously had been the girl's first party seeing as how she was dressed for Sunday mass. The rich obnoxious brats were quick to pick on the girl. Sparrow and her friends from the rugby team were quick to rush to her defense.

When the size two wanker Barbie threw the first punch, Sparrow was quick to finish the fight with her own.

"The name's Ella but you can call me Sparrow." The brunette offered the girl her hand.

"Nice to meet you El…Sparrow, I'm Abbey." She replied shaking her hand.

"It's good to meet you Abbey."

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

After a hot bath, Sparrow felt all the cares of the day had gone down the drain. She did not care that the worst boyfriend on the planet broke up with her, nor did she care that she generally came home in the early mornings when even the sun was too sleepy to make an appearance.

These were the moments she reveled in when she got to treat herself after giving so much to others. After slipping on some jeans and a grey tank, Sparrow pitter-pattered down the stairs expecting to find Chinese and Abbey waiting by the couch. The only thing there however was a note from Abbey.

Hey,

Pho Han's made a big stink about the distance and got the order wrong. So I decided I'd go over and straighten the little bugger out.

~Abs

Sparrow couldn't help but laugh, plopping herself, on the abandoned couch and getting comfortable. Another thing that made this friendship priceless was Abbey's tough girl persona. She taught the dork well.


	2. The Reaper Comith

**Hi, I just wanted to give a huge shout out to all the wonderful people who have read my story so far. I was nearly brought to tears when I saw how many emails I had from fan fiction this afternoon. (And YES I'm that sappy!) Anyway I figured to give the public what they wanted. I hope you enjoy! **

***Do be warned that I did use the f# % word in this chapter but I think when you read it you will all agree it's kind of true.**The next chapter will have our heroine in Middle Earth!  
**

* * *

Only a few moments had passed before Sparrow grew incredibly bored waiting for Abbey's return. Her hazel eyes danced around the flat, looking for something to do with the remaining time.

Eventually after all opportunities had been exhausted, she spotted the TV where Abbey presumably paused the movie. Sparrow was never was a big fan of the Tolkien stuff but she had to admit she was impressed with what she saw.

There before her was a rough and tumble, yet incredibly attractive, actor caught in one of those timeless heroic poses. He held a sword comfortably in his hands; wavy locks of hair were disheveled, and his cocky grin at whatever the foe sent chills down Sparrow's spine. He had "fuck me" written all over his face and she would have been more than pleased to follow directions.

Reaching for the remote, Sparrow couldn't help but hit the play button. It may not have been her thing but the character on the screen was practically coaxing her into watching the film.

Fifteen minutes later and Sparrow found that she was hooked. Granted the dwarves at first felt a little _Snow White-ish _but boy was she proven wrong. They seemed to be a merry gathering who were bad-asses and could drink with the best of them. These were her people.

Being the only daughter of a detective meant that if Sparrow wanted to have any time with her father she had to be a tomboy. While her mother insisted on taking her to ballet classes and piano lessons, she would through a fit until she got to go to karate classes and football games. That was the only time when she knew that her father actually cared. She spent her entire life vying for his love and in the end the old coot disowned her. For what you may ask? She still had no idea, the fool disappeared sometime ago from their life.

Her mother's sage advice of _"Never rely on a man to do something for you Ella that can be done quicker and in a better quality by your hands" _rang in her ears as true as the day she first said it. When she was a teenager, Sparrow thought that her mother showed weakness when fighting down her, at times, aggressive father. Yet she realized that her mother possessed the best weapon to end a battle; rather than strength, it was determining whether or not to fight.

Having characters like Thorin, Kili, and Fili who obviously had a great deal of love for one another along with some deep seated familial issues made Sparrow root for the underdogs.

The brutish slamming of the front door startled Sparrow from her thoughts as she paused the movie. "Hey you're finally back; I thought I'd have to send a search party after you. You were right about this movie by the way its incred…" Sparrow began turning as the air quickly escaped her lungs.

A masked man was holding a gun to the visibly shaken and beaten Abbey whose eyes were full of fear. "Hands up…" He growled as Sparrow followed instructions promptly.

"Listen mate we don't want trouble, you can take what you want just leave her alone." Sparrow murmured trying to reason with the guy as she walked slowly to him and the 9mm she had secured under one of the side tables. What could she say? A nineteen year old asked for a pair of shoes and got a gun...

"No thank you, though that's very kind. I'm not in the mood for a dine-and-dash. I'd rather stay and play if you don't mind." The guy growled as Sparrow realized that it was now or never. While the guy grabbed at Abbey who tried to get away, Sparrow quickly pulled out the gun. The man's eyes grew wide in surprise. Taking the chance, Sparrow aimed at his head and pulled the trigger. The bullet landed perfectly between his eyes as the gunman fell. Though it should have been a time for celebration, Sparrow cried out at the rather radiating pain that ignited her chest and sent her spiraling to the floor.

"Sparrow!" Abbey cried rushing to her side. Looking around, Sparrow's hazel eyes blinked trying to focus her eyes on the voice.

Sparrow's eyes finally found Abbey. "Abs, I need you to tell me where the bullet is?" She asked through labored breaths, as oxygen seemed to be having difficulty in getting to her lungs. Glancing down at her friend, Abbey couldn't help but gasp seeing blood pooling from her chest and onto the floor.

"It's my heart isn't it?" The girl rasped tasting blood in her mouth as Abbey nodded trying to apply pressure. "It's not going to work. I love you, you are like the sister I never…"

"Stop talking like that!" Abbey screamed. She was not going to let her friend go so easily.

"Even if I go, you need to keep living." Sparrow murmured allowing the darkness that she had tried to fight consume her, hearing Abbey's call her name fade into the darkness.


	3. Big Heart in a Little Package

**Hey, thanks for all the kinds words. Do bare with me, Kili will be making his appearance shortly! Do enjoy chapter 3 of Moving On. Review! **

***I'll be coming up with a graphic for this story soon! **

* * *

A searing pain and thrust of pressure surrounded and ignited Sparrow's lifeless corpse

Slowly the pain and force built upon itself, bringing the body back to life and culminated intensely as Sparrow took a deep breath.

A multitude of colors met her eyes as they sprung open. A red and golden sunset colored a blue sky as Sparrow slowly sat up trying to regain her sense of direction. 'What in the hell happened?' She thought to herself feeling her eyes adapt to the settling darkness.

The last thing she could recall was sitting on the couch watching the movie. Sparrow's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. She was shot in the chest by the masked man! And Abbey! What had happened to her?!

Rushing to her feet, Sparrow ran to the nearest tree and proceeded to empty whatever was in her stomach. What she initially failed to take note of was the fact that the ground in which she vomited was illuminated dimly. Opening her eyes, Sparrow noted that there were a pair of rather large, and hairy big feet amongst the vomit. A strangled gasp escaped her lips as she looked up at the figure. There before her was Biblo, no that wasn't it. Was it Bobo? Jesus why could she not remember the man's bloody name? Curly blonde hair set hazel eyes…Bilbo Baggins!

"Oh good Lord! You've got to be joking…."Sparrow began muttering to herself as she tried to piece it all together. "M'lady are you well?" He asked glancing at her with concern and then a touch of disgust taking in his soiled feet. "I don't think so." She replied finally taking note of angle to the hobbit.

Normally Sparrow stood 5'6 in flats yet she and the Hobbit were almost the same height, she a few feet taller. Not only was her height different, but so was her outfit.

There were trousers replacing jeans, a light tunic replacing her sleep shirt with a tailored and embellished coat, boots, sword and bag. Rummaging through it, Sparrow found a sewing kit, dagger, an array of herbs and plants similar if not the exact same as the one's she found on her hike.

"Is there some where I can take you M'lady?" He asked gaining her attention.

"No, I don't think so." Sparrow said glancing back over at him. It was obvious that the hobbit was raking his brain for an answer. "I'm sorry. The name's Sparrow." She said offering him a hand that he shook.

"Bilbo Baggins," he replied. "And what brings you so far into the old forest, if I may be so bold to inquire?"

"To be quite honest Mr. Baggins I'm not entirely sure. Could you tell me what I am exactly?" She asked looking to the hobbit for answers.

He seemed quite shocked to hear that she did not know her own race. "I do believe that you are a human. No large feet which rules out hobbit, no beard which would rule out dwarf and you're not very tall nor gorgeous which would rule out elf."

"HEY! Watch what you're saying midget!" Sparrow growled slapping the hobbit roughly on the shoulder.

"Forgive me Miss Sparrow, I meant no harm." He spluttered, taken back at the slap.

"Uh-huh!" Sparrow murmured hazel eyes still ablaze.

"I only meant that you were not…."

"Save it, I get where you were coming from. Just don't do it again." Nodding the hobbit blushed feeling rather embarrassed. "Good."

"Is there someone I should send for?" Bilbo began finding that it would be best to aid the somewhat violent girl.

"Yeah a therapist…" Sparrow replied giggling to herself at her corny joke.

"A what?" he asked, rather confused.

"Nothing, unfortunately Mr. Baggins it appears that I am on my own." Sparrow said with a sigh rubbing her face tiredly.

"Well I was not expecting company this evening, but would you like to come with me to Bag End until you have this sorted out? At the very least I can offer you a good meal." The hobbit said as Sparrow's features softened. Granted in the movie he seemed to be a bit of a coward but the hobbit had a good heart.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that greatly."

"Very well let's be off." Bilbo said walking off intently catching his foot on an uprooted branch.

Bilbo expected to be flat on the ground; however gentle hands were quick to grab his shoulders and right him. "Thank you." He murmured cheeks a blaze as he tried to look anywhere but the humans face.

Sparrow couldn't help but laugh as Bilbo kept on walking. Silently she took the fish from him and basket so he could maneuver the lantern with much more ease then before. After another whisper of thanks, Sparrow couldn't help but giggle again at the determined look on his brow. "You're alright Bilbo, you're alright." Sparrow said as the two journeyed back to Bag End.

Abbey might not have been there to help navigate the insanity but it seemed that this little hobbit would be a good friend to have. She would be sure to have his back in the coming times as he did for her, someone he hardly knew.


	4. We've Hit An IceBerg, Captain!

Hello to all! Thank you very much for taking the time to read the story! Any who just a couple of things and I'll let you go. I'm going to put up a poll as to who you guys think should play Sparrow and Abbey. (Love to hear suggestions) We have finally reached Kili and Fili in the chapter! My last question for you all is what do you think of Sparrow as a character so far? (I know she's still developing but I'd appreciate hearing what you've got to say!

Enjoy and all credit goes to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for a great book/movie.

**[Updated/Beta'ed by Angel Bells. The piece that is in italics belongs to her]  
**

* * *

Sparrow found Bag End to be a rather charming place. Small house were built into hillsides with multi colored doors highlighting the subtle differences from house to house. She followed Bilbo diligently, conversing in some idle conversation till the twosome reached a set of stairs that led to Bilbo's home.

Sparrow could not help but drink in the sight of the modest home. Granted Peter Jackson did an incredible job filming it but it was a different story to have it right before one's eyes. The colors seemed to come alive. "Lady Sparrow?" Bilbo asked stirring her from her thoughts. Glancing back at the hobbit, Sparrow's cheeks blushed brightly as she followed him up the stairs and into the hole.

"Just Sparrow if you please, the lady makes me feel old." She stated as Bilbo nodded closing the door behind her.

"Well Sparrow, feel free to wash up and place your belongings on the box there while I begin cooking these." Bilbo replied taking the fish from her hands and walking off. Eyeing the very well furnished hole, Sparrow blushed realizing that she did not know where the powder room was.

"Turn left and it's the third door on the right." A voice called causing Sparrow to release a breath she had.

Walking down the pathway felt surreal as she came upon the bathroom. Glancing into the mirror was not as much of a shock as she had originally believed it to be. There was her nose, her lips, her ears all in their rightful places. The one thing was not exactly as she had left them were her eyes. Granted they were the same hazel color yet they held a touch of gray in them as well. There was a washbasin, complete with a pitcher full of water. Gathering a little water in her hands, Sparrow sighed trying to keep her wits about her. This was a lot to taken in and only a day seemed to have passed. Curiosity got the best of her as with furrowed brows she lowered her tunic to see if there was any evidence from being shot. Surprisingly there was a pale jagged scar right above her breast. 'What in the hell could this all mean?' She pondered getting herself in order as she heard Bilbo's call for dinner.

She left the washroom and headed to the kitchen, following the sound of Bilbo's call. She smiled in delight at the delicious smell of fish. Thanking him, she took a seat beside him.

_"So tell me," Bilbo began, "you said you didn't know how you had gotten to the forest, but do you remember what you were doing before you arrived?"_

_Sparrow tried her best not to look lie this question terrified her. If she came up with a story for herself now, she would need to remember to stick with it later, which was the trouble with lying._

_"Well," she began," I remember being with my friend at home….." Here she hesitated. There were many things about home, practically everything about it that she could not tell him. The most confusing part for her was the knowledge that she must have died in her own world, before coming here. How did she tell someone, anyone that?_

_She didn't have much time to dwell though, since only a moment latter_, a bell alerted the two of someone at the door. Bilbo was in no means excited to have more company than present. Sparrow on the other hand was rather relieved to have a moment of peace. The hobbit was growing inquisitive and she did not have the answers to his deep questions.

If she listened intently, she could barely make out the discussion taking place at the front door. "Dwalin at your service."

"Bilbo Baggins at yours."

"Where is it Laddie? Is it down here?" Crap! She almost forgot that there were a band of ruffians that she still had to meet and formulate a semblance of a life story too. Bilbo was a piece of cake compared to those burly dwarves.

There before her in the blink of an eye was one of the burliest of the dwarves, Dwalin. The man was basically a walking tank; he had build up muscles from swinging that axe of his around, a balding head and a steely unnerving gaze. "Dwalin at your service." He said offering the lady a small bow. "Sparrow at yours, would you care to sit down?" She asked as the dwarf was at her side devouring Bilbo's meal in a heart beat.

Silence befell the group as the only thing to be heard was Dwalin's chewing as he consumed the fish, even bit of the head. The mere sound caused Sparrow's stomach to churn as she merely played with her food. He then proceeded to eat scones with a greedy fever; portions lodging themselves in his beard.

Relief came in the form of the doorbell unfortunately for Sparrow, Bilbo practically ran to answer the door with some coaxing from Dwalin. Feeling the man's steely gaze on her, Sparrow turned and noted the man was glancing at her fish hungrily. "Go to town." Sparrow offered pushing the meal to him as she got up from her chair feeling rather disgusted.

There entering the hall was the cute white haired one. 'BALIN!' She cried to herself, proud that she got this one's name right. "Balin at your service m'lady." He said offering her a sweet grin and bow.

"Sparrow at yours." She replied with a grin of her own. Their little moment was broken up as Dwalin came out from the kitchen probably in search of more food.

Sparrow eased her way towards Bilbo as they embraced. "Do you know these dwarves?" He muttered as the two shared a wince at the head butt the two brothers shared.

"No, no I don't." She said, gazing with confusion and curiosity at the two.

"That's what I feared." The hobbit quickly followed the two dwarves to his pantry keeping a watchful eye on them. Sparrow was left alone, deciding to explore the hobbit hole with its woodwork and eccentricities. That also did not last long as the bell rang yet again. Walking over to the door, Sparrow's knees nearly gave as she found 'sexy' and 'oh good lord' (more commonly named Fili and Kili) at the doorstep. She did note that Kili seemed to be favoring one leg over the other and was relying upon his brother which was something that she could not recall happening in the movie.

"Fili…" The blonde began but was quickly interrupted by the brunette.

"Kili." He stated, eyeing her intently.

"…at your service." The two finished in sync, offering a bow. "You must be Mrs. Baggins." Fili offered with a grin as Kili's face fell a tad.

Sparrow couldn't help but grimace as she replied with a bit of a raised, horrified voice, "Oh no, master dwarf, the name's Sparrow at your service. **No** relation to Mister Baggins at all." She couldn't help her small grin and blush as Kili's face sprung back to life.

A frown marred his handsome face however as his brother moved. "Do come in, I don't believe Mister Baggins should not have an issue seeing as how there are already two dwarves here. Are you okay Kili?" She asked as Fili aided him into the hole.

"Yes, my dear brother got a little anxious on the way 'ere and managed to get himself into a bit of trouble." Fili replied pointing out the gash on Kili's leg as he gently placed his brother on to a sofa in Bilbo's living room.

"I could take a look at that for you if you want." Sparrow said as the two dwarves glanced at her in surprise.

"Are you a healer?" Fili questioned taking in the girl's features which were much clearer.

"I suppose you could call me that," Sparrow began realizing that her four years of med school and residency could come in handy. "Grab me that bag at the entry way would you." Nodding the dwarf disappeared as Sparrow turned back around to examine the wound.

A flush worked its way up her cheeks as she felt the deep gaze of the man before her. It wasn't like that of Dwalin's who obviously judged her right on the spot. Rather it felt like one filled with curiosity and perhaps a little awe. "Can I help you?" Sparrow asked gazing up at the dwarf's dark eyes with a small smirk.

Kili's eyes twinkled, "Well that remains to be seen however I shall just take to watching the healer at work. Brains and beauty pack a potent punch." Kili replied with his own cheeky grin as she rolled her eyes.

Taking the bag from Fili, Sparrow got to work on cleaning the wound. Irrigating it, applying a quick salve made from Tea Tree and Lavender did not take much time However Sparrow knew the last part of this treatment was not going to be so simple for the dwarf who had been faring rather well with only a few hisses at her work. "Master Fili I will need you to restrain your brother for I will have to suture this wound shut." He nodded and took to his brother's shoulders after offering a tie of leather to bite on.

Quickly Sparrow got to suturing jagged cut trying to limit the pain that the dwarf was obviously experiencing. "All done." She offered tying it off much to the surprise of both dwarves.

"Finished already?" Fili asked glancing over the girl who nodded.

"That I am. Now, mister Kili anything else that I can help you with?" Sparrow asked trying to remain in doctor mode and not go gaga over the handsome dwarf.

"I do have some bruising but I do not think even your impressive skill can correct a broken rib." He offered with another grin as Sparrow rolled her eyes.

"Well I appreciate the vote of confidence but let me see the area before you misjudge my abilities." With a deep inhale, he lifted his shirt to expose some bruising on his chest.

Even in doctor mode, Sparrow couldn't help herself as she stared at his rather muscular chest. So far most of the dwarves that have passed through were rather stout men who looked like walking tree stumps. Yet this one was like a muscular human. God that urge she had when watching the movie slowly crept back into her thoughts.

The only difficult was now she had the actual dwarf in front of her watching her, with a knowing smirk. "Like what you see do you?" He asked as Sparrow muttered something to herself in a language foreign to him. Sparrow gingerly touched the bruised areas careful of her force as she heard Kili hiss. It appeared that he had definitely broken at least two ribs. 'What bloody altercation could have caused this much damage?' She pondered feeling an odd warmth from her chest. A light suddenly appeared from her hands and before her the bruising disappeared from the man's taut stomach.

"What the hell?! Oh bugger." She exclaimed feeling her breath and heart beat grow erratic.

This was seriously messed up shit. First, she was shot by a punk in a mask, then sent to Middle Earth, met some of the dwarves and now she had magical powers! This was too much to handle for one evening. 'We're going down Captain!' Her knees gave out from under her as darkness encompassed her again.


	5. Author's Note

**"I'm sending out an S.O.S to the world!" **

**Hey guys **

**So I need a little help from you all. I feeling like this story has some serious potential but could stand a face lift for a better term. I'm wondering what you all have to say. I personally feel like I'm almost there to having a good plot but I'm lost. (If anyone's interested in being a beta please...please let me know.) **

**Some of my thoughts: **

**-Abbey is the one who dies/ends up in middle earth and Sparrow ends up on a similar journey at one point. **

**-Abbey (is actually Sparrow's sister in med school) and is the one who dies/ends up in middle earth...**

**This may be on hiatus for a little bit depending upon what you've guys suggest or what I create...**

**Good news though is I've got a Fili/OC story that is working out rather well... **

**~vintagelove4577**


	6. Phony King

**[Updated/Beta'ed by: Angel Bells]**

* * *

Sparrow's eyes slowly opened as she looked around at her surroundings warily. 'Oh yes, she had almost forgot! She had been freaking reincarnated as a doctor, no healer in Middle Earth.'

"Ah good to see you're awake young one." A deep voice called gaining her attention as a tall man with a long gray beard entered.

"I guess so." She replied sitting upright in the hobbit sized furniture wincing as her hand brushed over her forehead.

"Yes, you knocked your head on the table when you fainted." His deep eyes held a knowledge that both inspired and intimidated her.

"That's all I need." Sparrow muttered under her breath.

"My dear Bilbo has told me you have no memory of how you got here." He said, the knowledge turning to curiosity.

"Well that's not entirely true." She said glancing over at the man's compassionate face as he sat beside her.

"Go on my dear." Came the encouragement.

"With all due respect I'd appreciate knowing your name before I spill my guts." A warm chuckle escaped his lips as he nodded. She found him to be rather charming, this gray old man.

"I am Gandalf the Gray!"

'That's right, Gandalf!' Sparrow thought to herself finding that his face was rather familiar. Slowly but surely she found that she could not recall with ease what happened in regards to the movie. Faces were even starting to be forgotten. "I'm Sparrow." She replied as he chuckled.

"Oh what a feisty bird, it is. Well do tell me what is your story?" The elderly man's eyes sparkled with concern.

"…And what about them?" She asked nodding her head towards the dinning room where there were many cheers.

"They will be preoccupied for some time." Gandalf offered as Sparrow sighed and began the story. She told him of the fact that she new partially of the quest's future but was quickly growing to forget it. She told him how she remembered dying and ending up in Middle Earth. The only thing that was firmly burned in her brain, the most distinct memory, was the terrified face of Abbey.

At the end of the story, Gandalf eyed her carefully. "Well that is a definitely hardening tale. My guess is that any knowledge of the quest or your past life is turning into a distant memory. The only thing I can ask of you my girl is to not share it with company, you do not want to alter it the course of this journey too much."

"Gandalf why is that then that little things are starting to differ?" She asked. He thought pensively before answering her.

"It could be your presence here. " Nodding, Sparrow sighed really feeling the weight of this upon her shoulders.

"Do not fret child. We'll make sense of this yet." He replied cupping her chin gently so she looked into his eyes. As shocked as she was, the man's calmness and genuine care made her feel somewhat a peace. "It is decided then. You shall join the quest at least to Imlardis so Lord Elrond my offer you more clarity and assistance with you gift. Now come my dear girl, I do believe I hear the beginnings of a song." He said as he pulled Sparrow to her feet and over to the hallway.

Sure as shit, the dwarves began clinking the silverware and tossing the plates about to the semblance of the tune. Fili and Kili were quick to offer her a grin. "Welcome back to the land of the living healer." Fili called to her with a smile that she reciprocated though it stung.

"She does look rather cute with a grin doesn't she brother?" Kili added sending a wink her way in the midst of the song.

Sparrow couldn't help but bite down on her full lip as her cheeks flushed eyeing his athletic form grabbing at the projectile plates. 'No you stop there ol'girl, that's got heartbreak written all over it. But, oh boy, it'd be a hell of a way to go.' Sparrow reasoned with herself eyeing his backside as he reached down for a low tossed plate.

The song had been a cheery one that had poor old Bilbo running about till he saw that everything was in one piece in the kitchen. She couldn't help her giggle at the hobbit's face along with the other dwarves. That merriment soon disappeared as there was a knock upon the front door. Kili and Fili were at her side and basically shoved her into the group of dwarves. "Do not speak unless spoken to." Fili whispered as the two disappeared, leaving a rather agitated Sparrow amongst the stoic and questioning looks of the others. It seemed that she had not met all of them yet and in no mood to now.

She heard the deep, throaty voice of the late comer berating and making fun of Bilbo. It took her complete will power to knock the fool's teeth in. How dare someone arrive late and then insult the host. The dwarves made their way further into the dinning room. Slipping her hood over her face, Sparrow made her way to the corner attempting to disguise herself in shadow. She had a feeling that Gandalf would introduce her when the time came.

She was able to drink in the face that matched the rather rude voice. He looked rather regal with long dark, face painted with a touch of hatred and despair. He'd be a character to root for if not every bloody thing he said irked her so much.

From what she could deduce, the burly and in some cases rather handsome dwarves where going on a quest to reclaim a mountain. 'Erebor!" She thought to herself somewhat proud that she remembered it. 'Oh shit what was this prick's name' she pondered. She was suddenly stirred from her thoughts feeling the peering eyes of most of the dwarves upon her.

"Who is the hooded figure looming in the corner, Gandalf?" The prick in question bellowed.

"That Thorin is Sparrow, the fifteenth member of our quest." Gandalf replied coolly as Sparrow lowered her hood.

You could have sworn that she had been born with two heads from the way they stared. Granted not all of them gave her that look. Fili and Kili seemed to have their eyes focused on Thorin who seemed to be trying not to blow his carotid artery. Balin sent her a sympathetic gaze as Dwalin glared. "Do you mean to mock me Gandalf? A woman? She…" He began. Sparrow was at his side in moments.

The contempt on her face was deadly. If looks could kill… "Yes do continue, I'd love to hear your opinion of me." She bellowed.

Thorin's attempting at calming her was pathetic. "It is nothing towards you…"

"That's bullshit, at least be ballsy enough to tell me the truth." She rasped softly, anger coursing through her veins.

"Best be holding your tongue lassie, you're speaking to a king." Dwalin growled as the rest of the dwarves watched the interaction with baited breath.

"That just makes it bloody well worse. He's responsible for his people and is supposed to be setting an example for them, and this is what he chooses to pass on? His misogyny? I deserve to be asked to be asked to join this quest because I've got a gift that is pretty vital; if you need an example of my handiwork look to Kili you pompous…" She began as Thorin growled raising his hand as if to strike.

A gasp escaped the crowd as Sparrow was quick to immobilize his arm and twist it behind his back. "Not so kingly if I do say so myself." She growled letting go of his arm and walking out of the hobbit hole to regain some composure.


	7. Much Needed Release

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy chapter 6. I just wanted to take a second and thank the people who have been reviewing my story [like ruthie-r89, justiceintheworldofhp-yearight...] I really want some more reviews from the people who have read my stories thus far. [perhaps a trade is in order, reviews=quicker updates?] Anyway enjoy... **

* * *

Once safely outside Bilbo's house, Sparrow let out a feral growl that sounded more like a curse. Ignoring the glares of some nearby hobbits, Sparrow made her way into a small forest besides Bilbo's home. Thorin Oakenshield drove her absolutely daft (mad)! 'Whoa wait, she remember his name? Could barely remember anything of the movie but she had to remember his bloody name! Come on!'

Blinking away her thoughts, Sparrow refocused and organized her anger in a rather impressive list. Firstly, she hated men who counted women out simply because they did not have bits jinglingly between their legs. Secondly, it's not like she asked to be reincarnated here with super healing powers. 'Couldn't have just bloody well died and gone to heaven Spare! Living in the lap of white luxury was much too simple! Even in death she was stubborn!' Sparrow battled internally with herself the further she got from Bilbo's.

Finally, any semblance of friendship did nothing to help her. 'Well in their defense it all transpired rather quickly." Sparrow's psyche reasoned remembering some of the dwarves' startled faces at Thorin's intention to strike her. Just the mere thought of that arrogant arse had her blood pumping again.

"Arse, bugger, git, fuck…" She cried reaching a clearing which would allow for such an unflattering outburst from a young lady such as herself. Stopping for a moment to catch her breath, Sparrow decided that there had to be a much more conducive way of dealing with her anger. Back at home, she would have just gone to the firing range if it was a particularly trying day at work.

A sparkle came to her eyes as she grabbed her daggers from the bag across her shoulder and eyed a tree about 100 ft away. Grabbing the hilt of the dagger, Sparrow threw the first one trying to land it on the tree. Unexcitedly, it fell to the ground with an uninspired thump before it. Sighing, she focused a little more intently then launched another dagger at the tree again.

This time it landed in it with a sharp clink. Sparrow couldn't help but squeal excitedly and did a little victory dance. "Nice shot lassie!" A voice said starting Sparrow as she launched the last dagger in the direction of the voice behind her.

"Oi! Lassie be careful you're gonna kill the poor boy!" The voice replied with mirth and humor in his seemingly male voice. A blush painted her cheeks as the moonlight brought forth Kili and a charming looking dwarf with pigtails, a moustache and hat.

"Sorry, I just figured that I might as well practice." Sparrow replied her head in the direction of the dagger behind the dwarves. "Think nothing of it lass, the youngling needs as much practice as possible." He (being the charming one) jabbed a finger into Kili's ribs who chuckled awkwardly as he shoved him gently.

"Oh I think Master Kili is doing just fine." Sparrow said with a small grin at Kili who blushed.

"Ah you've got the laddie blushing, I like you already. Bofur's the name and I'm at your service." Bofur said taking her hand and kissing it while crooking his brows playfully.

Giggling, Sparrow was quick to respond, "It's a pleasure to meet you Bofur. I'm Sparrow and am your service as well."

Just as Bofur was going to respond another voice called out from the darkness, "Bofur, Bifur's throwing a bit of a fit!" "You'll have to forgive me lassie but it seems my cousin is giving the company a bit of difficulty." Bofur replied excusing himself from the two.

"Oh and lass I wouldn't worry about Thorin. You've got a hell of a fire in yeah and the rest of us appreciate it." Grinning Sparrow shot him a grin as a silence encompassed the now twosome.

"I'm sorry about Thorin's behavior. I've never seen him raise his hand at anyone, let alone a female." Kili said glancing down at the floor awkwardly then back at Sparrow.

"You've got nothing to apologize for Kili, it wasn't you." Sparrow told him.

"Yes but uncle…"

"Wait uncle?" Sparrow asked feeling a tad put off by that. 'Well it wasn't like someone could pick their family; she should know that lesson well.'

"Yes but I'll have you know that he is an honorable man. Just does not always think rationally." He turned to her, his eyes intent and determined.

"Look with all due respect Kili, I find you and Fili to be rather charming. Just do not expect me to be jumping on the Thorin bandwagon anytime soon." Sparrow replied with a grin as Kili's (pensive) look was replaced by a grin.

"Charming huh?" He asked as Sparrow blushed grabbing up her daggers.

"Oh shut it." She replied shoving him playfully as she went to grab the last blade behind him.

"Would you like to learn how to properly use that sword resting upon you hip? Perhaps something that actually does damage and doesn't require one of these for success." Kili offered with a cheeky grin mimicking her dance from earlier.

"Hey I didn't look that ridiculous." Sparrow replied with a giggle that turned into full-blown laughter as he continued finding himself thoroughly enjoying the sound of her laughter. "Oh okay, I'm goofy so what?" Sparrow replied sticking her tongue out at the dwarf.

"There's nothing wrong with that at 'tall. I personally find it very endearing." Kili replied as Sparrow blushed again growing rather tired of her constant blushing in front of the cute dwarf.

"Okay Casanova, are you going to teach me or what?" Sparrow replied playfully eyeing her equally playful teacher.

"You want to learn?" He asked with a fresh grin.

"I suppose so or maybe I just want to see if the teacher is as good as he claims." She replied with a smirk as Kili grinned cheekily at her.

"Well it's obvious that I've got my work cut out for me. How they let you use anything but a dull knife, I don't know." Sparrow couldn't help but stare incredulously at his retreating backside as they were called back to the hobbits home. 'Got a nice arse that bastard does.' She thought to herself as she followed him back. Once there, she was directed to stand before Thorin who eyed her with an unreadable expression.

"Sparrow, I'd like to offer you a position in this company. Though personally I find you to be a giant thorn it my side, it's evident that your skill is one of great necessity on journeys such as this." He said obviously (and rather poorly) trying to hide a grimace. He had likely been trying to hide his grimace.

"I accept the terms, where do I sign?" She question earning surprised glances from some dwarves similar to the one she would give herself if she could. The whole thing really made no sense.

What could she do as a normal girl from bloody modern day England do, with no battle experience? In all honesty, the idea frightened her to the bone but she knew better to show weakness to those in power. Especially those like Thorin, who only needed an inch to run a complete muck.

A contract was passed along to her along with a quill as she got to reading while Bilbo just had to be a doll and read it aloud.

"Lacerations…Eviscerations…Incineration?" He read voice raising an octave higher at each word.

"Think furnace with wings…" Bofur began as Bilbo paled and Sparrow eyes widened slightly never leaving the contract.

Signing it basically mean that she was okay with going out like that. Was she? Sure she was more than willing to take a bullet for Abbey but that was her best friend. Would there be a relationship of that caliber between the dwarves and her when they reached the dragon. A majority of them probably wrote her off as a liability with one hell of a filthy mouth. A warm hand resting upon her forearm stirred her from those thoughts as her eyes met equally warm brown ones.

"Are you alright Sparrow?" Kili asked concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah just thinking about the wonderful imagery is all." She replied trying to remain lighthearted though a part of her knew that it was a façade.

"No one would fault you if you did not accompany us. It is a lot to ask of someone." Kili murmured as everyone's attention was directed to the now unconsious hobbit.

Sparrow sat in silence taking the chance to mull it over once more. What in the world did she have going for her right now? She was a misfit amongst misfits. "I know but I have nothing that requires my attention. So why the hell not?" Sparrow said signing it and passing the contract down to Balin who sent her a grin.

"Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield, Sparrow healer." He offered as she nodded and chugged the closest ale trying to calm her nerves. Much to her chagrin that turned out to be Kili's who sent her a chuckle. 'Oh boy and she thought the drink was going to calm her nerves. What exactly did she sign up for?' Sparrow thought.

* * *

P.S Thanks to the **2 people **who actually responded to the poll! You made my day! : )


	8. Getting to Know You

**Author's Note: Hello again! I appreciate all the nice things I've been hearing from all you reviewers! (keep em coming!) Anyway here is chapter 7, i hope you like it. This is an updated version (I just finished) in case anyone is confused.  
**

* * *

After the gaiety and excitement of the evening wore off, the large group of thirteen dwarves broke up to basically gossip about all that had transpired. Bilbo seemed to disappear entirely, which concerned Sparrow. He really was not well equipped with their arrival and proposal of adventures, but had been a complete gentleman to her earlier.

Granted, her memory of the movie had been slowly dissipating, but it was obvious that Bilbo eventually joined up with the company. If not there would be no sense in naming the bloody thing _The Hobbit. _Sparrow decided to leave him a little package to bring with him whenever he showed up.

Walking to the kitchen, Sparrow gathered up what was left of untouched baked goods and placed them into a small handkerchief. After writing a quick note of thanks, Sparrow tied the package shut and placed it upon the table. She nearly jumped out of her skin as Gandalf's huge form rested against the doorway.

"Jesus! Gandalf you almost gave me a heart attack!" She cried as the elderly chap chuckled softly at her startled expression.

"I do not know of this Jesus you speak of but I apologize for the fright it was not my intention. What is that?"

"Oh it's just a little care package for Bilbo if he decides to follow suit."

"You believe that much in the hobbit?" He asked seemingly genuinely interested in her answer.

"I do, and if not it serves as a nice thank you for what he has done. He found me in a bloody forest and could have left me there. Not to mention he puts up with your shenanigans." Sparrow offered the elderly man a cheeky smile who chuckled in return.

Sparrow had no clue what the hell she was doing here, but this Gandalf seemed to offer her an odd feeling of peace. It was something, she figured, that was going to be few and fleeting as the journey continued on. "I know my dear that you parted your own world rather unsettlingly but perhaps you were meant to come here." Gandalf said as Sparrow glanced up at him desperately searching for truth.

"Really? Do you mean that?" She asked uncertainly as the two watched the younger dwarves enthralled by stories around the fire.

"Yes, I do. I believe that like our young hobbit, there is much more to you than meets the eye."

The thought was a comforting one. But her story… "So what exactly have you told them about me?"

"Well my dear I have told them that you come from a far place, far from the boundaries of Middle Earth, with no know relatives. You have come to Middle Earth in search of someone to aid you in the control of the powers you have." 'Well thank you for giving me such running room.' Sparrow thought to herself a little snappishly. "Any details you wished to give them were yours alone to add." He added making the girl blush feeling like a complete arse.

"You've basically said all there is to say. I don't think anyone needs to be bothered with gruesome details." Sparrow replied gently fingering the jagged scar above her chest. Gandalf squeezed the girl's shoulder reassuringly as he left her to her thoughts.

Sighing, Sparrow walked over to claim the chair she occupied before. She couldn't help her feeling of utter exhaustion. One day had yet to even pass but it felt never ending in Middle Earth. Or perhaps it was the just affects of the day catching up with her?

A haunting melody caught Sparrow's attention as she noticed that the dwarves had congregated by the fireplace in the next room. It did not take long for an eerie song to flutter through the hobbit's house sending a chill down her spine.

_Far over the __Misty__Mountains__ cold,_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old,_

_We must away, ere break of day,_

_To seek our pale enchanted gold._

_The pines were roaring on the heights,_

_The wind was moaning in the night,_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread,_

When the song had ended, Sparrow couldn't help but glance around at the dwarves who reentered the room with a new found respect. These dwarves lost something very precious, their home. Yet they all had the same furrowed brow and look of determination painted upon their faces.

Clutching her knees to her chest, Sparrow returned to her pondering. That spark and determination was something that she knew well. Her entire life had been built upon making something of herself. That drive was what ignited her core. Part of her felt as if that flame had been extinguished. 'But that could bloody well be from the fact that you did just die in another life!' Sparrow's subconscious reasoned not liking the bloody depressing thoughts she was processing.

"And what has you so deep in thought?" A voice questioned startling Sparrow again as she found Kili plopping onto the arm of the chair.

"What is it with you people and bloody well sneaking up on me." She cried smacking him on the stomach as he chuckled. "It is a skill that'll prove to be invaluable on our quest. One that is not your strong suit by any means might I add." "Ha-ha, look who's a bloody comedian now. I guess that is something else you'll have to teach me then maestro." She replied cheekily at his laughter though noted a wave seriousness fall over him.

"You have yet to answer my question." Kili replied as Sparrow couldn't help but roll her eyes. 'Okay handsome you might get an A+ in dark and charming but you really need to work on chair side manner.' Sparrow thought being careful not to blurt any of those private thoughts.

Then as if she couldn't bloody well control her own mouth, Sparrow began telling him all of her worries, fears, etc. "I suppose a little of everything really. I'm guess I'm worried that I'll be a burden, or that I don't really understand. Or perhaps I do and maybe I'm just on edge…Hold on a tick, why am I saying all these things to you?" She questioned as a blush appeared upon her cheeks at the incessant ramblings.

"Now is as good a time as any. You will not have the opportunity to when we begin our quest and as for the why. Well it's just because I'm a fabulous listener." Kili replied his soft expression turning into a cocky grin.

Sparrow gazed over at him incredulously almost at a loss for words. He was like a fucking prince from a fairytale or at least from her dreams. Considerate, hot, cheeky, hot, a dork and did she mention hot. 'Genius we are in a fairytale.' Her conscience was quick to point out making her blush a little at the obvious.

"I do believe you may have broken our healer my dear brother." Fili said taking the other arm of the chair. "I most certainly have not. She enjoys my company." Kili replied childishly smacking his brother's arm. "I think you are delusional. Why should she put up with your tomfoolery when she could have an adult conversation with me?" "Adult? I do not think that's possible with the lot of you." Balin murmured walking past the exchange to an open seat upon the sofa.

Sparrow couldn't help her laughter at the look the two shared after Balin had passed. "See I told you! Are you well Sparrow?" Kili asked glancing down at her with a small smile. "I soon will be." She replied finding hope in the brunette's warm gaze. "That's the spirit lassie! Come on, the lads and I are eager to here your story!" Bofur said suddenly appearing before her with a majority of the dwarves.

Sparrow couldn't help but grin as the dwarves seemed to be preparing for bed. Some occupied furniture, other's rolled out blankets upon the floor and yet all stared eagerly at her for a story. 'I'm getting a Snow White meets Wendy vibe from this…'She thought as even the two brothers beside her got comfortable.

"Sparrow would you tell us of your home?" Ori asked as the brunette grinned. "Well what exactly would you like to know?" "Tell us of your family. Do you have any siblings?" Fili asked gazing over at her.

"I unfortunately do not however I had a friend who I considered to be a sister." Sparrow replied thinking about Abbey. "What is she like?" Dori asked.

"Her name is Abbey and she's incredibly intelligent. Kindest girl you'll ever meet. We actually met after I was in a bit of a brawl." "Why does that not surprise me?" Kili murmured the corners of his mouth upturned in a grin as Sparrow rolled her eyes.

"I'll have you know I was defending her scrawny arse." Sparrow reasoned as the group chuckled putting her at ease. "Very honorable." Fili said with a sly grin and nod as Sparrow rolled her eyes. "Smarmy little bugger…" She whispered softly enough for Kili to hear as he let out a good hearty chuckle knocking himself clear off the chair much to the delight of the entire group. Kili blushed as Sparrow pulled him to his feet while they all continued sharing stories.

The evening began with Sparrow feeling like an outsider amongst groups of friends. But these dwarves proved her wrong. They were a merry bunch and seemed to slowly be warming up to her. She knew at least for sure that Bofur, Fili, Ori, and Kili were on her side and that was a good as start as any.


	9. Dwarf Oreo

**Author's Note: So my friends here we are again. I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed Moving On so far (ruthie-r89, StandUpEvenIfYouStandAlone, Queen Nefertiti, and justiceintheworldofhp-yearight are just a couple dedicated reviewers) I'm going to say it again till I'm blue in the face. I would love to get some more reviews, I find myself taking more time coming out with good chapters and need feedback! Anyway enjoy the shenanigans...  
**

* * *

Sparrow awoke the next morning to the enticing aroma of what she guessed to be bacon and eggs. Now when the girl guessed about food mind you, she was never wrong. Trying to follow the scent, Sparrow found it rather odd that she could not move. Glancing around at her surroundings, she quickly spotted her impediment.

It appeared that in the night, she became the crème in a dwarf Oreo. Kili ended up sliding in front of her almost in a fetal position of sorts while Fili managed to wedges his legs into her back.

Now don't get her wrong, Sparrow rather enjoyed her current predicament. Kili's face was a mere few inches from hers; with his dark wild hair fanned about the cushions and upon his lips a small grin though still unconscious.

'You've been here one day and already sleeping with royalty. I'm so proud.' Sparrow imagined the devil on her shoulder saying while wiping its eyes.

"Need a hand lass?" Bofur asked appearing before her with a lighthearted grin.

"If you don't mind, that would be incredible." Sparrow replied with a small grin as he softly chuckled helping her free of the dwarf brothers. The two made there way into the kitchen where half of the dwarves were already up and about.

"Good Morning Miss. Care for some breakfast?" Dori asked from the stove as Sparrow nodded greeting the rest of the lads before sitting beside Gloin at the table.

"How did you sleep Gloin?" She asked the burly red head with a small grin.

He grinned, "Well young miss and yourself?"

"Rather well except for the fact that I found myself sandwiched between two dwarves."

"That's how they show you they like you." Bofur replied sending her a good natured wink while nabbing the seat beside her.

"I'd hate to know what those two would do if they hated me." She mumbled getting distracted as Dori placed the food before her which she dug into.

"By my beard there may be a bit of dwarf in this one." Balin said voice full of laughter as he clapped the girl on the back heartily.

Slowly but surely the other dwarves wandered into the kitchen, drawn by the smell of Dori's delicious cooking.

"I believe the pieces of toast to your sandwich have awoken." Bofur murmured as Sparrow's gaze followed his own to where sure as shit Fili and Kili walked in looking rather sleepy.

She couldn't help her giggle as food was placed before the two and in a second flat the two got to stuffing their faces.

"And just who are you laughing at?" Kili questioned with a playful smirk as he chewed a piece of bacon.

"Well I do believe that I'm laughing at you." Sparrow replied with a cheeky grin as Fili laughed at his brother's shocked face.

"I wouldn't laugh too heartily my friend, that was partially directed towards you too." Sparrow added patting Fili's shoulder gently as she went to place her plate in the sink.

A grin came to her lips as she stunned to find the two dwarfs a little stunned. Sending them a wink, Sparrow headed off to prep her bag for the journey.

She couldn't help but grin even when passing the burly Thorin, as there was a good hearty bunch of laughs from the kitchen.

"Keep an eye on that one laddie, she's a firecracker." Bofur said with a win to Kili who reddened.

After the meal, the dwarves were in a mad dash to get ready. It seemed Thorin gave them about an hour to leave and that was not much time. They were walking in and out grabbing different things sending her a few pleasant smiles.

Sparrow stood at the entryway keeping out of the way. They all reassured her that they could handle the packages and that she should save her strength for the journey.

Part of her wanted to kill them for that but she just accepted it as them being thoughtful. It was obvious that she had to ditch a least a tiny morsel of her feminist nature to survive.

"And why is a pretty thing like you holding up the wall?" Fili asked appearing at her side with a playful grin as she rolled her eyes.

"Ever the charmer you two are. Well I am keeping myself out of the way. You all have made it clear that you can handle it." Sparrow replied with a smirk.

"Well we intend to keep the stronger ones for later times. Why do you think that we are not being put to work?" Kili added with a grin appearing at her other side as Sparrow smiled.

"Yeah it couldn't that you're intentionally avoiding it." Bofur added sending them a smirk as the two brothers flushed embarrassedly.

"Come on then we'll go loiter together." She replied linking her arms with the boys dragging them out into the sun shine.

"Good Morning Sparrow, I trust you are well?" Gandalf asked as she disentangled herself from the boys and came to pet his horse.

"I am Gandalf and how are you?"

"I'm wonderful; it is a perfect day to begin an adventure don't you agree?" Sparrow couldn't help but smile at the mischievous glint in his eye.

"Whatever you say …"

"Fili, Kili you both shall be responsible for the girl." Thorin barked from his pony at the front of the line.

"The name is Sparrow and I do bloody well believe that I have outgrown the need for babysitters." She said sending Thorin a fierce glare that he reciprocated.

"Come on Sparrow, you shall ride with me." Fili said taking the girl to his pony helping her on before swinging easily after her. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Sparrow couldn't help but scowl at Thorin. This pmsy dwarf was starting to really get on her last nerves.

'Oh how is that going to go?' She pondered idly at that fact that she could simply run to the market for tampons. "EW…no" She murmured trying to get that out of her mind while subsequently catching Fili and Kili's attention.

"Something the matter?" Kili asked with a quirked brow as Sparrow avoided his curious gaze.

"No" She quickly responded with a flush upon her cheeks.

After sometime had passed it seemed that boys had grown rather bored and began pestering Sparrow.

"So tells us of your childhood." Fili said as Sparrow's brows quirked and grin played upon her lips.

"And I thought you would be sick of my stories, I practically told you my life story three times last night." She replied eyeing both brothers.

"We'd never get sick of your stories, besides I doubt we asked you everything there is to know." Kili replied sending her a wink.

"Well go on then ask me some questions." Sparrow said glancing around the dwarves closest to her.

"What were you like as a child?" Fili began as Sparrow laughed.

"I was a darn right brat, basically like I am now." Sparrow replied with a grin.

"You must have been quite the handful." Kili added as Sparrow nodded.

"I was. I would demand to play with the older children and eventually got my way. Then the only time I was actually sitting still was when I was reading." Sparrow said feeling like a bit of a dork considering that was her favorite pastime. No wonder she got along well with Abbey.

"You and my brother are quite alike, except the only time he sat still was when our mother read stories to us before bed." Fili said glancing at her over his shoulder.

Sparrow couldn't help her grin though as she snuck a glimpse at a rather flushed Kili who in turn was glaring at his older brother.

"Would you tell us a story Sparrow?" Ori asked from behind her as the brunette grinned.

"I guess but I must warn you where I come from everybody's got a happily ever after and prince charming generally coming to their rescue." She replied not helping her giggles at their disgusted faces.

"That's girl stuff." Ori replied sticking his tongue out.

"I hate to break it to you Ori but I am a girl." She murmured glancing back at him. Sparrow did happen to catch Kili muttering something under his breath similar to, 'And don't I know it.'

Turning, Sparrow quirked her brow at the cheeky brunette (who she caught checking her out) and was prepared to retort when she noticed him wince turning away from her.

"Kili? Are you okay?" She asked immediately catching Fili's attention as the brunette sent her a toothy grin.

"Why certainly…"He drawled out.

"Fili can you move this contraption over so I can get behind your brother for a moment? The little git's trying to weasel out of me checking his wounds."

Fili did as she had asked while feeling Kili's dark eyes trying to burn holes in him though it was not effective. He had spent decades with the lad and was practically immune now.

Kili's attention was quickly refocused on Sparrow making her way behind him. Though always a gentleman, he had to admit she filled out those riding trousers rather well.

"Okay tell the healer where it hurts and so help me god if you say you're fine I will pinch your sides got it?" She questioned sending him a pointed look as he sighed.

"The cut is okay but I think the ribs are still a little tender." He conceded.

"May I?" She asked nodding to his jacket as he nodded but rolled his eyes.

"I rather like Bossy Sparrow. Polite Sparrow is dull." He replied with a boyish grin as Sparrow couldn't help but roll her own eyes.

"Well keep acting like you are and you'll have bossy Sparrow."

Gently, Sparrow lifted Kili's tunic and coat to reveal his magnificent chest marred with a light greenish bruise around his rib cage.

"I guess this stuff works in multiple sets." Sparrow said primarily to herself gazing at her hands. "When I you know…. How did you feel afterwards?"

"Well like I could breathe freely again, I suppose. Why do you ask?" He asked face contorted in curiosity.

"Just trying to figure out the side effects, well here goes nothing." Sparrow said applying her hands to the bruise as light emerged again and the greenish tinge disappeared.

"How do you feel?" She questioned gazing up into those warm brown eyes.

"Much better thank to you." Kili whispered finding himself not wanting to break her gaze though he was quick to help right her on the pony.

Lightheartedness befell the crowd as the dwarves were soon taking bets as to whether or not their burglar would come.

Sparrow couldn't help but take the time to silently just observe Kili in his natural habitat among his dwarven brethren. He really was a handsome bugger; with his chocolate eyes, wild locks blowing gently in the wind and little bit of stubble. The naturalness of his grins and laughter were something that Sparrow found her self rather jealous off. Laughter and smiles were not always the easiest thing to come across in her childhood.

"I do believe you're staring." Kili murmured with a boyish grin as Sparrow blushed and attempted to hide behind his back.

"Yeah says the one who **knows **that I'm a girl." She muttered rather pleased with her self as a flush ran up the back of his neck to his face.

She felt like Kili was going to respond to her taunting however a familiar voice interrupted his train of thought (if any.) "WAIT! WAIT! I have signed it." Bilbo cried running between their ponies making Sparrow grin.

Balin eyed the contract before offering the lad a wink. "Welcome to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"It's nice to see ya Bilbo." Sparrow offered as the brothers reached down and promptly placed the hobbit upon Myrtle. She was met by silence as the hobbit looked absolutely horrified to be atop the pony.

"Ookay…" She muttered as Kili chuckled. "I think it's a safe bet to say that our burglar is in shock."

The two were interrupted yet again as after the others tossed around their winnings, the hobbit had a bit of a melt down over not having a handkerchief. Sparrow may have cared for the hobbit but holy mother of GOD! "What a drama queen." She muttered grinning when she felt Kili's back rumble with laughter.

That sound that was quick to turn her legs to jelly was something that she found to be intoxicating. She wanted more and was determined to get it!


	10. Unintended Declarations

**Author's Note: Hello again! I was kind of inspired with the plot and a very kind review I received from Queen Nefertiti. She's really sweet, a hell of a writer, and this chapter is officially dedicated to her. (you should follow her if you aren't.) Anyway tell me what you all think of the chapter!**

***I also have gotten a beta (Angel Bells) who is going to go through my story and help me with (pardon my french) at times shitty grammar! I want to work on fixing the other chapters before I get another one started!  
**

* * *

Sparrow could not have been happier when she heard Thorin call out they would be resting for the night. She was tired, her ass hurt and that delightful breakfast Dori had made didn't seem to last very long in her stomach.

"You do intend on getting down right?" Kili asked with a smirk from the floor beside her as Sparrow's eyes widened in shock. 'How in the world did he get down there already?'

"Yes you cheeky boy. You don't have to ask me twice." She replied swinging her legs over the saddle and jumped down with Kili's aid.

"Thanks." She mumbled gazing into his chocolate eyes while unconsciously biting her lip.

"Think nothing of it." He replied with a wink as the two headed off to join the rest of the dwarves.

"Bofur get a fire going, and Bombur get started on dinner. Girl you are to help him." Thorin bellowed.

Sparrow stared at his outright pretentious behavior. "Say it with me, SPAR-ROW! It's not bloody brain surgery." She bellowed back as the round dwarf retrieved her and drew them out of any line of fire.

The other dwarves couldn't help but eye one another. What in the hell was brain surgery?

Sparrow had to admit that Bombur was a pretty cool dude to hang out with. He knew his way around the kitchen and was funny. "So that Sparrow is how to make my famous stew." Bombur began with a proud grin that Sparrow couldn't help but smile at. Sparrow was not an idiot in the kitchen but let the rather quiet dwarf have his victory. Besides the male ego always did need a little fluffing and that really didn't hurt anybody.

"Though we are missing a key ingredient; where did those boys run off to?" He questioned as Sparrow gazed around with a confused look upon her face.

"Who?" She asked.

"Fili and Kili." Bombur replied as Sparrow's brow quirked playfully.

"Bombur, you don't meant to tell me that they the secret ingredient that makes the soup taste delicious? It'd be a shame; they would only make two servings." Sparrow replied sending him a cheeky grin as he chuckled.

"They also don't have much meat on there bones, it would be a waste. No, I sent them to hunt. That way we'll have some sturdy meat…" Bombur replied as Sparrow couldn't help but giggle with him.

Those giggles disappeared quickly as two lifeless carcasses of rabbits were dangled before her no more than a moment later. Ducking out of the way, Sparrow couldn't help but stare incredulously at the two chuckling dwarves.

"What's a matter Sparrow? Don't like a little rabbit?" Fili asked as Kili added,

"Perhaps she prefers greens and berries."

"Oh don't make any mistake gentleman, I like my meat. I just prefer it well cooked without innocent looking faces staring back at me." Sparrow muttered glancing at the rabbit's face with her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"She's got a point, hand me the rabbits so I can finish the stew." Bombur said as the brothers tossed them to him. Sparrow couldn't help but grimace at her stomach doing little flip flops.

"What do you say to your first lesson?" Kili asked watching as the brunette glanced up at him with a grin.

"I say yes please!" She cried delightfully as he brought her to her feet.

"Son of a bitch!" Sparrow growled slamming the sword into the ground ferociously.

"Careful lass, before Dori washes your mouth out with soap." Bofur called as she sighed dejectedly. The dwarves couldn't help but share another look at the girl's common use of foul words.

They had been practicing for about an hour and she had yet to really do anything mind blowing or productive. It also didn't help that a crowd soon gathered to watch her bomb at it.

"Sorry it's just I'm so frustrated. It normally doesn't take me so long to pick up on something."

"You do realize it's your first lesson right? You're not supposed to get it all." Kili asked with a smirk as Sparrow rolled her eyes.

"Easy for you to say Mister." She began gently pressing her finger into his chest. "Hi I'm Kili; I just stand here and look handsome while killing everything in my path with the greatest of ease." Sparrow rambled mimicking him stopping abruptly at the realization that she announced how handsome he was.

A fair blush highlighted his cheeks as Fili and a few of the other dwarves broke into fits of laughter.

"Come lass, let's get you some food then perhaps you and Balin can work on your healing powers. You've had enough training for one day…" Bofur said taking the girl by the shoulders leading her back to the fire.

"Thank you Bofur." She stuttered thoroughly embarrassed.

"Think nothing of it lass." He replied offering a little wink and comforting squeeze as Bombur handed a bowl of stew to her.

"Thank you." She offered as the large dwarf sent her a warm grin.

Sparrow sat beside the warmth of the fire a little ways a way from the dwarves so she could have a moment alone with her thoughts. Sipping on the stew, her thoughts flew to her declaration a few moments ago.

'Wait ago now the whole place knows that you want to jump his bones!' Sparrow thought to herself with a bit of a blush upon her cheeks. "And what exactly are you thinking about?" Bilbo's gentle voice questioned as he appeared by her side.

Sparrow could not help but release the breath she did know she had been holding as the hobbit sat beside her. "Nothing that you need to add to your thoughts, so tell me how are you holding up?" She questioned sending the hobbit a little grin.

"I'm not quite sure." He said, looking down at his stew, collecting his thoughts. "I ran out of my house with such vigor but then reality seemed to crash down on me."

Sparrow couldn't help but place a reassuring hand upon his shoulder. "Doesn't it always…" She offered as the hobbit nodded enjoying a bit of his stew.

The hobbit's presence made the possibilities of the journey a little easier to handle. "You seem to already be fitting in with the group rather well." Bilbo said as Sparrow glanced over at him then across the fire to some of the other dwarves conversing. When she came across Fili and Kili Sparrow had to avert her gaze feeling the warmth of a familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes upon her.

"Well they make it rather simple." She replied glancing back at the hobbit.

"I feel as though I'm already becoming a burden." Bilbo replied voice no more than a mere whisper.

"Give yourself a chance Bilbo" Sparrow murmured her voice disappearing as Fili made his way to her side, eyes filled with mirth. 'CRAP! MAYDAY CAPTAIN WE'RE GOING DOWN!' The little devil called from her mind as it parachuted from an out of control plane.

"I shall leave you two be for the moment. Let me take your bowl." Bilbo muttered taking Sparrow's bowl from her iron clad grip as he left her to Fili's devices.

"Spar-row…" Fili called in a sing song voice as Sparrow winced at the notion yet eyed the blonde dwarf.

"Yes Fili?" She asked as he grinned deviously at her.

"Do tell me, is there anyone else in the company you find handsome?" Sparrow could not help but gape at the blonde who chuckled in response.

"Of all the…" She muttered as the blonde pulled her into a hug.

"Not to worry, I'm just playing." The smirk on his face made her want to punch him.

"Now dear brother what have you told me about breaking our healer?" Kili questioned with a playful smirk at his brother as the two glanced up at him. Sparrow could not help but blush under his stare and wink.

"I haven't done anything of the sort. That might have been all your doing brother." Fili offered as Kili rolled his eyes and took a seat beside Fili. An awkward silence of sorts befell the trio as Fili eyed his brother and Sparrow curiously. Then the twinkle of mirth returned as he said, "I do believe Dwalin requires me for a moment. Excuse me."

Sparrow couldn't help but blush and roll her eyes at the blonde's obvious motive to get his brother and her alone. It was quite obvious from the look on Dwalin's face that he was in no need of the dwarf's help.

"When I get my hands on that…" Kili muttered catching Sparrow's attention immediately as he blushed under her gaze. "Sorry…"

"No don't be. I would very much like to get in on that." She offered grinning as his delightful laughter met her ears yet again.

"Listen I'm sorry about my outburst earlier." Sparrow began feeling all the emotion of the rainbow hit her at once as his brown eyes bore into hers.

"Don't be, unless of course you didn't mean it." He replied with a cheeky grin.

"I did." Blushing like mad, Sparrow tried to avoid his eyes again though she unfortunately could not hide her shiver at the cold burst of air that blew past her.

"Come 'ere." He said patting the ground beside him as she schooched over with a little apprehension. "We dwarves have warmer body temperatures." Kili continued as Sparrow gently lay down beside him.

"That's pretty helpful; you're like your own personal heater." Sparrow said resting upon her side as he shot her a grin.

"You could say that." He replied smiling softly as she tried unsuccessfully to fight her drooping eyelids. "Go to sleep, nothing will harm you here beautiful." He murmured hoping that she had not exactly heard the later part. However the grin upon her face said otherwise.

Sparrow found that she had been having a rather comfortable sleep until a large screech startled her awake. Hazel eyes gaze around frantically as she found that her head was resting upon Kili's lap and his brown eyes were gazing down at her with concern. "You are safe Sparrow; there is nothing to be frightened of." He replied gently patting her hair. Oddly enough a wave of serenity rushed over her body after his words.

"How in the world did I end up here?" She asked gazing back up at the now rather pink dwarf.

"Well you didn't look so comfortable so…." He began trying to avoid her gaze until her hand found his wrist.

"Thank you, that was very sweet." Sparrow replied sending him a grin as she slowly sat up beside him.

"Welcome to the land of the living, healer." Fili offered from her other side as she smacked him on the shoulder.

"You think you're clever do you?" She growled as the prince chuckled good-naturedly. "Actually I do but do be quiet. We're going to have a little fun with the hobbit. Watch…" He murmured as he then went on talking about Orcs.

'Orcs? Those are those ugly little bastards with the bad temperaments. Wait isn't that really anything in this place.' Sparrow returned her attention to the two dwarves taunting a now pale looking hobbit.

"Kili…" She began only to be interrupted by Thorin who bellowed. "You think that is funny? ...You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We meant nothing by it..." Kili murmured avoiding his uncle's glare as he muttered something and walked off. Granted Fili and Kili may have gone too far but uncle PMSY may have pushed it a bit too. Sparrow couldn't help but place a gentle hand upon his shoulder that he covered with his own sending her a small smile.

_My dear Ella, sometimes it is the silent moments that really made all the difference in the world._ Sparrow couldn't help but softly recall that lesson her mother taught her. 'Mum was right again.' She thought with a grin as Balin came beside them and told of the story of Thorin's life.

After the gruesome story, Sparrow finally was able to place it together. It was no longer a mystery as to why he was such a broken man. This king was just trying to reclaim part of his history. He was trying to compensate for a failure that though out of his control that fell squarely upon his shoulders.

"Come Sparrow let us get some rest. We have a long day of travel before us." Kili called as Sparrow nodded reclining back against the rocks as both brothers lay beside her their shifts finished. Though, she knew not to revel in it, these two dwarves made her feel safe and protected.

'Safe and protected my hynie. That warmth in your chest is from the proximity of that handsome dwarf my friend….' Her conscious was quick to add before the girl drifted into a restful sleep.


	11. Nobody puts baby in the corner

**Author's Note: Hi! Sorry that it has taken a bit to update but I wanted to make sure that everything else was up to par (including this chapter) before I put it up. I seriously just wanted to thank Angel Bells for all her hard work, she's probably the best beta out there. So I'd like to dedicated this chapter to her... **

* * *

The next morning, the company got back to traveling rather early which meant a quick breakfast and barely any sleep much to Sparrow's chagrin. The only thing that seemed to brighten her morning was her current snuggle riding partner.

After breakfast, Sparrow thought that she was going to be riding with Fili per Thorin's instruction. So imagine her pleasant surprise when who hop onto the pony behind her but Kili. "I am at bit of a loss. Am I not on Fili's pony?" She asked glancing over her shoulder at the smiling dwarf.

"Perhaps you are and maybe you aren't." He replied with a chuckle as the brunette rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, it is way too early for this…" Sparrow began getting comfortable upon the saddle.

"It's too early for what?" He questioned as the girl sent him a smirk.

"…for you to be sounding like Gandalf." She finished turning back around seeing as how the rest of the company began to move out.

Sparrow found that she rather enjoyed being encompassed by the dwarf's body. His woodsy, spicy scent filled her nose every time he tugged upon the reigns. The heat his body offered warmed Sparrow's chilly bones as he would lean forward to guide the pony.

It seemed that with the addition of his steady heartbeat thumping in his chest, Sparrow was soon slowly lulled back into a delightful sleep (or as delightful as it could be upon a pony).

Kili could not help but chuckle as agitation grew rather evident upon the burglar's face at his brother's pestering. "Would you two go amuse yourselves and leave me be?" Bilbo growled as the two couldn't help but laugh a little more heartily.

"Come now Mister Baggins, we just want to learn more about hobbits. We did the same thing to Sparrow just yesterday." Fili added as Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"And see where that got her? You drove the poor girl to exhaustion." He nodded to Kili whose eyebrows quirked in confusion. Glancing down, there was Sparrow resting against his chest fast asleep with her hair fluttering about her face.

Kili could not help the small grin that appeared on his face as he gently pushed her hair back.

"Why Kili I do believe you've taken a bit of a shine to our healer." Bofur called with a good natured grin as Kili spun around, his cheeks enflamed.

"Oh don't look at me like that lad. There's nothing wrong with it. She's a hell of a lass." Bofur added sending the now pink dwarf a wink.

"Alright Bofur, that's enough. I do believe I get the honor of making fun of my brother." Fili offered his brother a grin as the company got to talking amongst themselves much to Kili's relief.

Though he would not admit it outright, there was something about having a (beardless) woman pressed up beside him that felt rather nice. Dwarfs were not very keen on the fact that he had no beard which left him ostracized by many. Granted females were a little less put off by it but it made growing up difficult none the less.

_Flashback_

"Oi lads do my eyes deceive me or is that beardless talking to my girl?" A voice growled startling and separating Kili, at the time only fifty-five, and a blonde.

"Would you go do something productive with your day Rer?" Kili growled not really in the mood to deal with the oafs constant teasing.

"You know I find this to be rather productive." Rer said shoving Kili to the ground. "I get my stress out and still get to pick on you. So how does it feel beardless, knowing that your crack pot Uncle is planning on leaving just like your daddy did?"

Growling, Kili saw only saw red as he took on the bulky dwarf. The anger coursing through his veins drove him and adrenaline deterred the pain till much later when his mother berated him while treating his wounds.

_End of Flashback_

"Now what in the world has got you looking so down?" An airy voice questioned as Kili looked down finding Sparrow peering up at him.

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with. How did you sleep?" Kili replied grinning down at her as she sat up a little straighter.

"Very well, thank you for asking. I hope you don't think that I'm going to believe that bunch of malarkey. What upset you?" Sparrow questioned glancing over her shoulder at the handsome and brooding dwarf who was one hell of a pillow.

"What do you know bossy Sparrow is back?" He replied in an airy voice that Sparrow couldn't help but grin at though her overall expression remained serious.

"Kili…"the warning creeping into her voice, brokering no room for argument.

"Alright…" Kili replied with a sigh as he took a glance to ensure that most of the lads were in conversation. "I guess with all the talk about childhoods, I got to thinking about mine."

"Was it a difficult one?" Sparrow asked with a quirked brow still trying to get to the root of the problem.

"No, it was a great one. I had Fili, my mum, and Thorin. It's just; you see I'm not like most dwarves." Kili began as Sparrow's internal devil was quick to point out. 'Yes you're good looking, proportionate, scruffy…'

"By the age of thirty, a male dwarf should have started to grow a beard. That's like their pride and joy. It has not to be the length or stature of Oin or Balin but there should be some semblance of beard. As you might have noticed, that is something I sorely lack." Kili offered chuckling bitterly as the brunette turned a tad more to face him.

"Two questions; to what age is someone considered a child in dwarf terms? And exactly how old are you?" Sparrow asked face still painted with confusion.

"To answer the first, dwarves reach full maturity at the age of seventy. We live to be about two hundred and fifty years old. For the second, I am seventy-seven years old."

To say that Sparrow was startled was a hell of an understatement. He looked like he could be about twenty seven or thirty and literally had more than a century longer to live.

"And how old are you if I may ask?" Kili asked with another chuckle in his voice as she playfully glared at him.

'Well if he's seventy-seven, by gosh your arse is gonna be a sexy seventy.'

"There are some differences in where I'm from compared to Middle Earth. However I am probably seventy." Sparrow replied with a slight grin at him.

"You hear that gents we've practically got a babe in our midst lads." Kili called as a few of the dwarves laughed even with the looming clouds that had blocked their warm traces of sunlight.

"Oi you're one to talk! I hate to break it to you but your ooh!" Sparrow began squealing as a cold water drop plopped onto her nose. That stunned look upon her face had Kili chuckling again as he pulled up the girl's hood.

Turning back around the two fell into a somewhat peaceful silence as the rain slowly began to beat upon them.

It was soon broken as she leaned back into his chest, his ear a few feet away from her lips. "I'm sorry about your childhood. Children can be rather cruel. If it's any consolation, I think scruff is very becoming."

Glancing at her, Kili attempted to catch the brunette's gaze though she avoided it at all cost. It seemed that the woman was fighting the same butterflies that seemed to inhabit his stomach when the two would converse.

Deciding to return the favor, Kili leaned and breathily whispered in her ear. "Thank you for the kind words beautiful."

Dori's loud and rather annoyed voice cut through any silence that may have developed as he questioned, "Oi Mr. Gandalf can you do something about this ere deluge?"

"It is raining Master dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find another wizard!" Gandalf bit back shutting the dwarf up as Sparrow couldn't help but wince at the tone.

Sparrow kind of let her mind wander as Bilbo questioned if there were other wizards in the world. Not that it wasn't interesting but she couldn't help but think about Kili as a little child. He had to have been absolutely adorable with a wild mane and cheeky grin. How could anyone want to bully someone so cute?

Well to be honest, she knew the answer. People bully to feel power and if someone is different it gives them an in, even if it was a kid not growing proper facial hair. It was growing glaringly obvious that she did not know a single thing about dwarves or any culture of Middle Earth.

"Kili…" She began wanting to see who to ask to get what could be affectionately named Middle Earth 101.

"Hmm?" Kili replied with a small grin as the rain subsided and sunlight warmed her

"Who should I…" She began as a fit of giggles escaped her lips. "Oh this is priceless. You look like a wet dog." Sparrow wished she picked her words more carefully as a devilish grin painted his rugged features.

No more than a moment later, Kili shook his brown locks at her drenching her face in the cold water. Husky laughter followed as Sparrow wiped her eyes finding the brat grinning at her.

"It is so on!" Sparrow replied with a chuckle as she slipped off her hood and shook her sopping wet hair in his face. Turning back around her laughter grew seeing that now it was Kili drenched in water.

"Oh I do believe we have a winner!" Fili cried riding alongside them as Sparrow's arms flew up in victory.

"It is so not over!" Kili mumbled as Sparrow winked at him.

"Game on dwarfy! Game on!" She replied glancing around at the clearing they had finally entered with the sun shining brightly overhead. It appeared to be a farm minus people and a functioning roof.

Silence befell the group as they watched Gandalf and Thorin in heated discussion a good distance away from the ponies as they made their way to what appeared to at one time be a house.

Kili of course was still hung up over the dwarfy comment while the rest eyed the encounter warily.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked in a bit of a frantic tone as the wizard pushed through the dwarves who were dismounting their ponies.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf barked back as Sparrow saw him jump onto his horse.

"Myself Mister Baggins." The wizard bit back as poor Bilbo made the mistake of asking whom it was that had sense.

"Oin, Gloin get a fire ready. Fili and Kili I want you to watch the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Bombur, Sparrow get dinner started." Thorin barked as Sparrow had a pleasantly surprised grin upon her face.

'Well look at you girlfriend, already got grumpy calling you by your name.'

Dismounting off the pony, Sparrow grinned as her brunette companion landed beside her; eyes still calculating retaliation. "Don't hurt yourself with the planning; I do believe you've got some work to do." Sparrow said sending him a playful wink as she went to join Bombur.

The two created what was, in their opinion, a delightful soup that offered warmth to a rather chilly night. Sparrow could help but softly hum to herself the song that her mother sang when cooking as she handed out bowls of soup to all the dwarves. It was almost like a reflex for her when preparing a meal. She would never forget those moments that she shared with her mother…

"Mummy, why can't we just make supper already? I'm hungry!" A six year old Sparrow whined sitting on the counter beside her mother who chuckled good-naturedly as she washed the vegetables.

"Well my pouty monkey, the secret to a good meal is a happy chef and last time I checked that was not a grin!" Amelia replied reaching over to tickle her daughter's sides until she heard her delightful giggle.

"Mummy!" Sparrow giggled as she squirmed about making her mother grin.

"See that's what I was talking about. Now what song shall we sing?" Her mother questioned with a raised brow as her daughter thought pensively for a moment then shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh about we sing Moonlight Becomes You?" Amelia asked as her daughter nodded. Granted it was a bit of an old song, considering it was sung by Bing Crosby in the 1940s but it was a delightful piece of music so soft and sweet.

Soon the two were basked in the light of a setting sun softly singing the lyrics, "…You're all dressed up to go dreaming Now Don't tell me I'm Wrong…" as they got to preparing the fettuccini alfredo for supper.

Ever since then, no matter what meal she may have been preparing, the lyrics to the song always managed to find a way to Sparrow's lips.

"What is that delightful tune you are humming Miss Sparrow?" Gloin asked eyeing the brunette as she glanced over at him, initially startled but then sent him a small grin.

"It is just a song that my mother and I would sing when we would prepare supper. She always used to say that the key to a delicious meal was a happy cook." Sparrow replied as a little giggle escaped her lips at Bombur's "Here Here!"

"A smart woman your mother is." Bofur began taking a puff from his pipe shooting the girl a smile.

"Actually was. My mother passed away about five years ago." Sparrow replied softly as the dwarves grew silent while Bofur sent her his apologies.

"And what of your father? You have not spoken of him…" Dwalin began with curiosity evident on his face as the dwarves eyed him then Sparrow whose expression grew rather stoic.

"My father is alive but I do not know anything about his condition nor do I care." Sparrow gritted out as Bilbo placed a hand upon her shoulder for comfort as he followed Bofur back to the soup to help clean up.

"And why is that?" Thorin's deep voice cut through the silence as Sparrow sent him a glare. The dwarf barely said anything to her other than barking orders and yet he wanted to know her most personal secrets?

"Well, I'm not entirely sure about how dwarf's view children but I was never really appreciated or loved by my father for what I was…" She replied heart breaking again recalling the differences in her father's behavior as she grew into a young woman.

_Flashback_

"That's my girl! Take him down to the mat." Her father called watching as Sparrow brought down a man two times her size in tae-kwon-do. The girl had a knack for martial arts and was already a black belt at nine years old.

When the master dismissed the class, Robert couldn't help but grin as his daughter flew into his arms. "Did you see me Da? I almost made him cry." Sparrow cried proudly as he chuckled.

"I did see that. So tell me is being a ninja in your future?" He questioned as his daughter looked at him with a grin.

"No I'd like to be a cop like you da." Sparrow replied as her father beamed at his only child. That was his flesh and blood wanting to be like him.

_End of Flashback_

"And what is that?" Thorin prodded as the brunette glared at him again subtly trying to wipe away tears that left the company stunned.

"A female. I was no longer the little diligent tom boy that he had under his thumb. The moment that I started to take any interest in what girls my age were into, I was cast aside. Excuse me…" Sparrow murmured dejectedly as she got up taking the same path that Bilbo had taken as tears flew freely from her eyes.

Her father was unfortunately one of the weaknesses in the front she put up on a daily basis. Sparrow just wanted to be loved by her father and the old bitter fool pushed her away so often that it broke her. Yet she learned just to put herself back together and keep going eventually.

Falling into the grass a good ways a way from the group, Sparrow began to cry. Granted it was not like those intense cries that would ultimately make one feel better though you'd have a horrid headache and feel rather homely when it finished. These were simple, silent tears; a defense that allowed for her to be weak in the presence of burly dwarves who more than likely did not know how to handle a crying girl.

Her head flew up along with everyone else's at the sound of footsteps nearing. Sparrow stood, grabbing the hilt of her sword as she rejoined the group. Her heart beat thumped loudly in her ears at the thought of facing something. She only had one lesson for crying out loud.

Much to their relief, it was just Fili and Kili. However the startled and winded looks upon their faces left the group feeling rather perturbed

"Bilbo…ponies gone…trolls." Fili muttered as the dwarves exchanged glances then looked to Thorin whose face was contorted in anger with a touch of annoyance.

"Bloody fool, come on before he gets himself killed." Thorin called with a sigh as the dwarves were quickly up in arms. Drawing her sword, Sparrow fell in line until PMSY got in front of her.

"Stay where you are, I have enough to deal with already." Thorin barked as Sparrow stared incredulously at his retreating form.

Now Sparrow was not very proud of what she did after they left. She actually listened to him for about a minute. Though that moment felt like hours because her brain kept trying in vain to rationalize reasons for staying.

Ultimately, Sparrow borrowed the words of the handsome Patrick Swayze in one of her favorite movies of all time _Dirty Dancing_ and let them ring in her head as she head ed into the forest

"Nobody puts baby in the corner." '

That is a cheesy choice sister!' Sparrow's conscious reasoned determined to get the last word in.

* * *

A/N: If you haven't heard that song by Bing Crosby, I suggest typing it into a browser cause its really worth it.


	12. Breathless

Sparrow followed the same path that the dwarves had gone down some time ago. She, though it was a tad difficult, made sure not to make a lot of noise. She didn't know what the hell a troll looked like here but she had a feeling it was nothing like those dolls from her childhood with the jewel toned hair and creepy grins. Not that they really were better.

It did not take long to stumble across the trolls and she was right. These trolls were huge, rather ugly and some seriously moody buggers.

Sparrow couldn't help but quirk her brow as she caught a glimpse of Bilbo trying to reason with the formidable trolls. He was murmuring on about how they were going to need something stronger sage if they planned on cooking the dwarves. There had to be nicer ways to tell somebody that they needed a shower.

It took her a few minutes; exactly the time it took her to reach the dwarves before realizing that the hobbit was buying them time.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" A troll growled from his position at the spit where the other half of the company were tied and slowly becoming a barbecued delicacy.

"Let the flurgabubur hobbit talk!" Another troll bellowed standing before her petite companion.

"The secret to cooking dwarf is to…" Bilbo began gazing about causing Sparrow's brows to quirk in confusion. Then she caught a flash of gray where she previously had been traveling.

'Gandalf!' She thought to herself feeling that calm sensation rush through her body. That however quickly disappeared as she caught the last bit of Bilbo's statement.

"Yes, the secret is to… skin them first."

It seemed that her companions were not so quick to pick up on the hobbit's plan considering they were in an uproar calling him a traitor and the likes.

Silently, she pulled the dagger from her bag and marine crawled over to the sacks promptly cutting Thorin's sack open amongst the chaos. Instantaneously, her hand flew up to cover his mouth as she could practically feel the anger radiating off of him.

"I'm going to say this with as much respect as I can muster but shut up!" She growled making work on Balin's sack. Then just as she began to cut Kili free, Sparrow was lifted up in to the air by a tight hand wrapped around her ankle.

"Whoops." Sparrow murmured, trying to stifle a little bile as she was eye to mouth with one of the trolls.

"What is it?" Bert asked swinging her around by her probably sprained ankle at this point. She wanted so desperately to scream in a pain but only a small whimper escaped her lips as she stayed focused on getting the dwarves to safety.

"I'm dessert." Sparrow offered trying to continue buying them rime as all the dwarves cried in protest while the trolls shared a grin.

"Let's eat her, she looks sweet." One said plucking her roughly from the other's grip as she dangled above his mouth as the dwarves bellowed.

"Hey, hasn't your mother taught you any manners." Sparrow began reaching up to smack the brute's hand.

"Don't you know dessert is for after you finish your…dwarf?" She added, eyebrows furled at how odd that sounded.

"Spirited, that one is. Put her aside for dessert." Bert murmured sending the brunette a stomach churning grin as she was promptly shoved into a sack and tossed into the group specifically atop dear old Bombur.

"Sorry." She whispered rolling off of him right beside Kili who glanced at her with concern. Though there was nothing to do, Sparrow sent him a small grin to try to quell his nerves as she reclined on his shoulders.

"What a load of rubbish, I've eaten plenty with their skins on!" The apparently moody one bellowed as the inept troll rushed to the hoard intent on plucking a dwarf for what apparently was a before dinner snack.

Sparrow could not help but bury her face in Kili's shoulder not wanting to be the snack of choice. The simple gesture he offered in return spoke volumes to Sparrow. Kili placed his head gently upon hers trying to cover her with his hair.

"No not that one. He's infected." Bilbo cried as all their eyes flew to Bombur dangling in the position Sparrow found herself in moments before.

"What?" William growled looking perturbed, sharing a look with his counterparts.

"Yes…he's got worms in his…tubes." Bilbo added brows furrowed hoping that they would not pick up on his poorly executed lie.

Dear ol' Bombur in that moment was promptly chucked back into the pile of dwarves and landed unfortunately upon Sparrow who felt all the oxygen leave her body as she yelped.

"Bombur, doll, could you possibly get off?" She whispered as the red headed dwarf rolled off allowing for a proper flow of oxygen to reach her lungs again.

"In fact, they're all infested with parasites. It's a nasty business; I wouldn't risk it!" Bilbo cried as the dwarves were up in arms again.

Gloin and Kili heard the clearest with comments like. "Parasites? Did he say parasites?"

"We don't have parasites, you have parasites!"

Sparrow could not help but roll her eyes at their anger and disgust. Leave it to men, even dwarvish men, to jump to a conclusion before completely thinking it through.

"Oy did anyone thing that perhaps he's buying time?" She whispered annoyance evident in her voice, as Thorin glanced down at her.

Moments later, a shove like kick in Kili's direction had all the dwarves singing a different tune.

Kili, in particular, who declared proudly "Mine are the biggest parasites. I've got huge parasites."

Sparrow couldn't help but giggle at the vigor behind the sentiment as the brunette eyed her with a quirk of his brow.

Any lightheartedness disappeared, as a troll moved closer to Bilbo barking again.

"What would you have us do? Let' em all go?"

"Well." Bilbo murmured trying to keep his distance from the troll.

"This little ferret is taking us for fools."

Bilbo stared indignantly. "Ferret?"

"The dawn will take you all for fools." Gandalf's deep voice bellowed from a top a rock.

"Whose's that?" One questioned.

"No clue." Bert replied.

"Can we eat him too?" The inept one questioned as Gandalf responded by breaking the rock he was upon into two.

A gorgeous ray of sunshine blinded the dwarves and Sparrow as the trolls moaned in pain turning into a rather homely set of sculptures. The dwarves erupted into cheers as Gandalf

"Care to get out of that sack?" Fili asked standing before her with a dagger in his hand. A smirk befell his face as she rolled her eyes.

"No, you know it is really all the rage. All the humans are wearing them." Sparrow replied with a grin as a look of mild confusion and mischief befell his face.

"Oh then surely, you will want to keep it on. I know how females just adore being in with the times." Fili replied walking away.

"Fili, get your arse back here and let me out." Sparrow some what whined as he returned giggling at her outburst.

"Not to worry, I won't leave you stranded. Kili would kill me, wouldn't you brother?" Fili replied with a cheeky grin at Kili as he helped to her feet and out of the bag.

"Thank you." She whispered cheeks enflamed as Kili glanced at her.

"Quick thinking lassie, though I'm pretty sure putting yourself on the menu made this one nearly pass out. " Bofur said clapping his arm around her shoulders and nodding his head to a now enflamed dwarf.

"Well the idea did not necessarily excite me much either but Bilbo needed help buying time and I gave him what I could." Sparrow offered with a grin at the dwarves around her. Her hazel eyes drifted around her companions dressing themselves and fell upon her hobbit friend off in the corner. The eyes of those beside her followed the same path till they landed upon Bilbo.

"Excuse me…" Sparrow said walking away from the group to find her hobbit friend.

"What is our savior doing in the corner?" She asked as the hobbit sent her a small grin.

"Oh just basking in the glory of it all. Trying to keep the crowds contained." He replied with a roll of his eyes.

"You did all the work out there, my friend. Don't worry about that lot; they will come to see your value. I already do." Sparrow offered squeezing his shoulder.

"It seems that we owe you a great deal of thanks Bilbo. Nice job giving Gandalf and the rest of us a bit of time." Kili said with a grin appearing at Sparrow's side.

Sparrow could not help but grin as Bilbo blushed and muttered a small thanks slinking away from the attention. She then sent the brunette beside her a small grin. It was almost like the dwarf read her mind and said exactly what the hobbit needed to here. He seemed to have a skill for saying those magical moments for people.

"And may I ask what you are thinking about that has placed such a delightful grin upon your face?" Kili asked with moving forward to stand shoulder to shoulder with Sparrow.

"I'm thinking about you, if you must know. That was really a sweet thing you just did for Bilbo." Sparrow replied as Kili chuckled embarrassedly trying to avoid her gaze.

"It was nothing…."

"You were the only dwarf to actually thank him. Last time I checked that is something." Sparrow whispered feeling rather gutsy as she placed a soft kiss upon his cheek before walking off thoroughly

Watching the human's retreating figure as she walked away, Kili could not help but feel a little breathless. He barely heard his uncle call for them to go in search of the troll's cave.

**A/N: Hey everybody, we've got another chapter! Talk to me, what do we think of Sparrow's gutsy move? (For followers of Survivor: I am going to have a few chapters up soon to make up for my lack of updates) I'd like to thank/dedicate this chapter to my beta Angel Bells. She's got my story's back and that means the world to me! **

**P.S: I just have to say that I adore AIDAN TURNER! I just finished Being Human on Netflix, watched Desperate Romantics and Hattie. (this last one's a little odd but he is HOT in it) **


	13. Ghosts of Time Past

Sparrow's face felt a blaze as she fell into step with Dori and Gloin. Kili and Fili were a few feet ahead making them the end of the line much to her relief. It gave her the chance to ponder over the last few moments. What in the world possessed her to be so bold? Never in her twenty-six years on the planet had she made the first move in the relationship.

Granted that could have been the reason for her small number of serious relationships but she also was never really exposed to a functioning example. Her parents were ultimately just too dysfunctional to teach her better. In all honesty, Sparrow never really felt comfortable in showing those types of emotions to people.

"Ori be careful!" Dori called gaining Sparrow's attention as she saw the dwarf, in question, a few paces away messing around with Fili and Kili

"Don't be such a worry wart Dori!" Fili said with mirth in his voice.

"We're only having a little fun." Kili added throwing a lopsided grin over his shoulder to Dori while stealing a glance at Sparrow.

Her cheeks flushed as their eyes met briefly. Sparrow, though she did not know how to deal with it, had this overwhelming desire to just taste those lips.

"Relax Dori! Don't be a worry wart Dori!" Dori began mimicking Fili and Kili rather animatedly. He was getting sick of being the but of everyone's joke for simply caring for his siblings.

"How can I relax when they keep filling his head with tales of grandeur and adventure?" Dori cried as Sparrow could not help but giggle at the edge of desperation in his voice. A quick glare at her turned those giggles into muffled coughs.

"I'm glad that my upset can provide you with such entertainment." Dori muttered agitated as they ducked under some low hanging branches near the troll cave.

"I meant nothing by my laughter. I just know that feeling of giving advice to an empty receptacle." Sparrow said with a genuine grin remembering the time Abbey was so dead set on going out with the "nice, normal" guy from her art class when they were at university.

_Flashback_

"Are you really sure you want to go out with this Rob kid?" Sparrow asked reclining against the door frame watching Abbey practically tear her closet to shreds finding what was to be the "perfect" outfit.

"I have not been on a date in Lord knows how long. He's really sweet and promised to take me out to a carnival." Abbey replied with a bit of an edge from the mountain of clothes.

Rolling her eyes, Sparrow could not help but sigh. She loved Abbey to pieces but the girl really was a little too dependent on men to make her happy. "Alright take it easy nerdy, I meant not harm. What are you wearing to the carnival?" She asked as the blonde popped up.

Sparrow could not help her laughter at the girl's choice of ensemble. To a carnival, her nerdy friend decided that she would wear dress with heels. She knew it had been a while but this was ridiculous.

"Oh shut it!" Abbey yelled slamming the door in her face. Sparrow's laughter rang clear and true down the hall.

Her laughter could be heard early into the morning hours when Abbey returned to their dorm; heels in hand and straw sticking out of her matted ponytail. Looks like someone did not listen when she was told that carnivals were not just held in the streets.

_End of Flashback_

"You too then?" He asked with a grin at the brunette whose face was bright with her remembrance.

"Yup, Abbey never once listened to any advice I had to offer. They are like little children are they not?" Sparrow asked as Dori could not help but chuckle stirring the dwarfs' attention as they congregated around what Sparrow assumed was the troll hoard.

A grotesque scent attacked Sparrow's senses as they neared causing her knees to buckle ever so slightly. Much to her relief, Dori was at her side grabbing her swiftly at the arms.

"Come on lass let's get you seated. We'll get some fresh air." Dori said squeezing her shoulder comfortingly steering her to a nearby tree stump.

"Thank you Dori, that's very kind of you but go explore the cave. I wouldn't want you to miss out on any spoils because of me." Sparrow said offering the white haired dwarf a grin.

"Are you sure?" He questioned, face full of uncertainty

"Go on, Dori. We'll keep an eye on her." Fili said with a cheeky grin walking up to the two with Kili not far behind.

"Then who'll watch you two?" Sparrow replied with a playful roll of her eyes, grinning at the indignant glance that brothers shared.

A delightful squeal escaped her lips as she barely avoided Fili charging at her. Then there were two.

Her hazel eyes flashed to Kili who had a small victorious smirk upon his lips. Though a blush crept up her cheeks, Sparrow could not help but smirk back.

"And then there were two…"He muttered as Sparrow could not help but smile.

'Maybe he is a mind reader.' She thought for a moment before returning to their makeshift game.

"Come and get me dwarfy!" Sparrow replied with a giggle as Kili charged after her.

Their childlike antics left smiles upon some of the older dwarfs' faces watching them wildly running about. It was a relief to see some thing so sweet as young love developing amongst such harrowing circumstances.

Sparrow could not help but giggle as two arms around her waist yanked her up in the air.

"Looks like I've got you." Kili whispered as he placed her back down on the ground; his arms still securely wrapped her waist. He could not help but get lost in the warm expanses of her hazel eyes. This human was so breathtakingly beautiful that he was not even sure she knew it.

"Sparrow!" Dwalin's deep voice startled them from their embrace as Sparrow glanced at the burly dwarf making his way to the two.

"Yes?" She questioned in a soft voice praying to God that he had not seen her and Kili.

"Come on; let's get started on your next lesson." He bellowed as Sparrow nodded following the dwarf with butterflies in her stomach. The combination of Kili's proximity to her and fighting Dwalin left her insides in shambles.

"Alright lass we're going to have you actually fight this time." Dwalin muttered as Sparrow nodded pulling her sword out of its sheath.

"Fighting stance requires you to bending your knees so lightly. That way you're centered but still can move." He began swinging the axe in her direction suddenly.

Sparrow with a quick jump backwards and clink of her sword avoided it. "Not bad, loosen your grip a little that way it doesn't feel like your arm is going to fall off." He barked before swinging at her again.

Sparrow had to admit Dwalin was a pretty good teacher. Her nerves well were still overflowing as all the dwarfs watched their lesson with pin point precision, calling out little things that needed correcting.

Sparrow found herself disliking being on the receiving end of an axe attack. Swords were really useless in defending against those attacks. She found that she was doing much more running, and dodging than attacking which left her exhausted.

Sparrow was so exhausted in fact that she did not move out of the way of his axe as it caught on her side rather painfully. She could not help the small yelp that escaped her lips as she fell to the ground ungracefully.

"Sparrow!" Kili cried getting up from his seat with Fili at his side intent on getting to her side.

"Stay where you are Kili." Sparrow rasped as tears pooled in her eyes at the pain radiating from her side.

Kili stayed in place though it was difficult watching Sparrow sit up. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and rid of her pain. Yet he could see the determination on her face and knew better than to get in the way.

A hiss escaped Sparrow's lips as she lifted up her tunic to reveal blood pouring from a few scratches as well as bruising. From her difficulty breathing, Sparrow guessed that she probably broke a rib too.

She heard the rustling of a few dwarves trying to make their way to her side. "Leave her be." Dwalin bellowed watching the girl reaction to the wound, testing her per Thorin's request.

Sparrow gently placed one of her hands upon the bloody mess as light illuminated from it, healing the scratches and part of the bruising. A growl escaped her lips as she tried again to heal her ribs but it did not work.

"Fuck." She muttered agitated at the fact that there appeared to be some limits to this gift of hers.

"Come on lass, let's get you bandaged up. Magic can only go so far." Oin said appearing before her with his hand outstretched. Sparrow took it and sucked in a deep breath feeling the pain course through her now upright body.

The rest of the dwarves now finished with their business in the troll hoard watched as the somewhat bloody brunette sheathed her sword and followed Oin to a tree stump beside Dwalin, and the Durin heirs.

"What in the world happened to you Sparrow?" Bilbo questioned appearing at her side concern painted upon his face.

"She was practicing with Dwalin." Kili said appearing behind Oin gazing at her wound that was quickly covered with secure dressings.

The hobbit could not help but glare incredulously at the dwarf. "Was this the goal?! To maim her?" He cried as Dwalin glared in response to his outburst.

"Deep breath Bilbo." Sparrow stood placing a hand upon the flustered hobbit's shoulder.

"It was just training and ultimately my fault, not Dwalin's, for not being alert." Sparrow said with a grin to Bilbo and Kili quelling any fears or concerns either had.

The dwarves gazed at their healer in a new light. Though most would not admit it outright were impressed with the human's fighting spirit.

A rustling refocused all their attention as they saw something gaining momentum through the trees.

"Something's coming!" Thorin bellowed as everyone pulled out their weapons. Sparrow could not help the faint grin upon her face feeling the tip of Kili's 'arrow near her ear.

Granted she knew it should have left her a little on edge but it was oddly comforting. It was Kili's way of offering support though not necessarily voicing it. However what left her on edge was the thing flying through the forest towards them.

Her heart thumped violently in her chest clutching the sword a little tighter as whatever it was grew nearer. One thing that she was never fucking going to get used to was shit jumping out of now where.

All her knowledge of the movie had been forgotten which meant she was flying by the seat of her pants as the dwarves around her. The figure would have nearly barreled into her and Dwalin if she hadn't pulled them back against the trees. Much to her relief, Sparrow bumped up against Kili's chest

"Easy, just take a deep breath." Kili whispered as Sparrow nodded focusing her eyes on the now dormant figure.

Sparrow could not believe what it was that chased after them. There before them was an old coot in tattered brown cloaks, bird poo down the side of his face a top a sled of rabbits with someone clutching to his waist.

"Radagast." Gandalf called with an air of calmness to his voice soothing the crazy wizard who was yelling something about murderers and thieves.

"Crazy bugger." She muttered under her breath smiling softly as Kili and Fili chuckling softly beside her. She even heard Dwalin chuckling a bit. The laughter halted though as Gandalf shot them a glare.

"Who is that with the wizard?" Fili asked as they gazed at the blonde dismounting the sleigh. Sparrow's heart beat thumped violently in her chest as sunlight bathed the figure in clarity.

Beads of sweat painted her forehead as a pale sheen illuminated her face in a ghostly manner.

"No…it can't be." Sparrow whispered as the blonde turned to join the cluster of dwarves. Her breathing grew sporadic as the distinct features of Abbey's face appeared in front of her.

Before she knew what was happening, Sparrow's knees buckled and darkness overcame her. The last thing she heard was her name called out and a pair of strong arms saving her from the hard floor.

Opening her hazel what felt like hours later, Sparrow couldn't help but groan wincing. This fainting business was turning out to be a bloody pain in the arse.

"You know you're starting to give me gray hairs like Uncle." Kili said with a relieved grin above her. Though Sparrow was embarrassed at resting against his chest and being in his arms again, she could not help but smile up at him.

"Well I say it'll make you look more distinguished." She began sitting up still in his arms, not necessarily a terrible place to be.

"You say the sweetest things when you're semi conscious." Kili replied with a boyish grin as Sparrow blushed but rolled her eyes playfully.

"Look who has finally awakened. You've acquired quite the talent for giving us a scare." Fili said with a smirk as Sparrow rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"That's what I live for." Sparrow said with grin as Fili pulled her slowly to her feet.

"Sparrow." A small voice called as she turned on her heels to find Abbey beside Bilbo.

"What are you doing here Abbey?" She questioned voice rather distant still trying to believe her presence was a dream or an affect of a concussion.

The silence that met her from the dwarves and Abbey spoke volumes.

"I told you to keep living." Sparrow mumbled as tears trickled down her cheeks at the thoughts that plagued her mind.

Sparrow just wanted to disappear feeling all the dwarfs' eyes upon her. She knew they cared but this showing weakness was something she really could not stand. Now this was officially the straw that broke the camels back. People were warming up to her and now this.

Sparrow slipped out of any of the dwarfs grasps as she walked passed them and up to the clearing in hopes of a moment of peace. What she saw left none of that within her bones, as a great beast emerged from the thicket.

It was a horrendous beast, with foul breath and razor sharp teeth. She felt its calculating beady eyes upon her as she reached for her sword.

As Sparrow was prepared to call out the danger to her companions, the beast attacked with no warning causing a haunting growl laced with her scream to fill the silence.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back and so is Sparrow! (or is she?) Not to worry, I won't leave you hanging for very long. As usual, I would appreciate reviews! [Oh yeah, I think it's implied but I will say it any way. All the recognizable characters belong to the brilliant Peter Jackson. I only own Sparrow and Abbey! ] **


	14. Hunk of Beef

_Moments before the scream…_

The dwarves were left in utter confusion and partial anger watching how upset Sparrow was at the presence of this blonde haired female, Abbey. Sparrow led them to believe that this girl was a friend. Then why in the world had she been so upset at her presence?

"Miss Abbey I do not mean to be rude but are you part elf?" Bilbo questioned as all the dwarves glared at the blonde.

Kili could not help but glare alongside his countryman as the girl now beside the brown wizard spluttered out, "Well Radagast believes that I could have been part though he is not sure."

Even if the two had been friends at some point, Kili was not friendly terms with someone who angered Sparrow so easily. Tears were something that just had no place upon the girl's beautiful face.

A low growl caught the attention of the group as they gazed around them. Kili could not help the erratic thumping of his heart at the noise and fact that he had lost sight of Sparrow.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo practically whispered in fear as he glanced amongst the dwarves who were equally on edge. "Are there wolves out there?"

"A wolf? No that was no wolf…"Bofur replied gazing cautiously around as he grabbed his mallet tighter while the others took on similar postures.

The sound of deep breathing and a growl enlaced with a feminine scream caught their attention as a warg appeared above them.

"Sparrow!" Kili cried at the scream as the warg suddenly pounced down upon them.

Thorin in a feat of strength and bravery killed the beast with a slice to the neck with his newly acquired blade. Another appeared higher above them looking rather disorientated as it edged down the clearing. Though distracted, Kili brought it down swiftly with an arrow. Dwalin then finished the beast off.

"It has already been wounded." Dwalin muttered as Kili's eyes widened in utter fear and realization.

The youngest heir to the line of Durin ran up the small hill desperate to find Sparrow, nothing else occupying his mind at the moment.

"Sparrow!" He called voice husky with unexpressed emotions. His brother's voice calling for her calmed his nerves some but he needed to see that cheeky human again.

"Warg scouts, that means an orc pack is not far behind." Kili could hear his uncle's mighty voice bellow even from his perch. If that was the case, it meant they would have to get moving quickly.

"I'm here." A small voice called grabbing Kili's attention instantaneously.

Relief flooded his body seeing their healer emerging from the brush looking terrible if he was to be frank. Her face was smeared with dirt and blood. Her normally bright hazel eyes seemed dull and clothes were in disarray and bloody.

"Thank Aule, you're alive." Kili whispered pulling the girl into a tight embrace after coaxing her to put away her bloodied sword.

Sparrow could not help the hiss that escaped her lips as the young dwarf's arm grazed her wounded shoulder.

At the small discomfort that she vocalized, Kili parted the embrace much too quickly for her liking gazing critically over her body to assess the damage.

It was not like it was a difficult thing to find considering that her tunic was marred with fresh hers and some the beast's which Sparrow was rather proud of.

"Sparrow you are wounded." Kili began gently shifting the tunic so he could see the extent of the damage. Sparrow could not help but slip out of his grip as he ventured close enough to possibly stumble across her scar. This was not the time to discuss the skeletons in the closet.

"Forgive me; you must be in a great deal of pain. Can you? " He questioned eyes filled with concern glancing down at her hands, then back up at her.

Sparrow could only shake her head pitifully. 'What in the hell is the point in having a power if it's got limits.' Sparrow could not help but think to herself with a small sigh.

"Not to fret beautiful, it makes you human." Kili whispered cupping her chin as Sparrow flushed under his gaze.

Their moment or opportunity was interrupted by Fili's desperate cry. "Kili come on!" Fili cried appearing a ways a head of them with a relieved grin seeing Sparrow as they joined him.

"It's good to see that you keep to your promises. Who else but you would keep us on our toes." He added with a wink as they began their trek/ran to join the company.

Wordlessly, Kili's hand grabbed on to hers as they ran behind Fili who guided them through the thicket beside their company which they ultimately met up with when it cleared.

If they were not running for their lives behind the crazy brown wizard, Sparrow would have had the chance to enjoy the beautiful scenery displayed beautifully in front of them. Vast hillside stood before them with architectural marvels of rock formations dusted about.

Yet all Sparrow could focus on was the erratic beating of her heart, the dull ache in her thighs and the excruciating pain that emanated from her shoulder. She could barely keep down the bile as she gazed upon her bloody shoulder. It took that fucking beast one simple swing of its paw to cause so much damage. She was beyond lucky that she had been sparring with Dwalin moments before and remembered how to properly swing her sword equally maiming the bastard.

They had seen the wizard cross their path a few times and were cautious when proceeding. They took refuge along rocks sticking near one each other for added security.

Though Sparrow did not want to admit, she was beginning to feel the affects of her wound. There was a rather steady trickle of cold, sticky blood making its way down her left arm; painting her hand a rather unflattering shade of red. Wiping it upon her trousers, Sparrow could not help feeling the stinging sensation at her movement.

"Can't you deal with that?" Thorin growled softly gaining Sparrow's attention as he appeared at her side while Kili's hand slipped from her grasp which did not go unnoticed.

'I guess Kili's been trained rather well.' She thought with a roll of her eyes. The glare that Sparrow sent Thorin was one full of incredulity and annoyance. They were running for their life and he wanted to bitch?!

"Actually it seems that I maxed out on the self-healing quota for today, thanks to my lesson, boss. So you'll have to forgive me for simply putting up with bleeding like a fresh hunk of meat." She murmured between deep breaths, voice faltering slightly as a wave of pain flowed from her wound.

Their leader merely growled back and kept his eye out for a fleeting Radagast. Sparrow though remained focused on trying to maintaining her pace and sanity. Suddenly with a hand slipped into her unwounded one, Sparrow found herself cocooned between the rock and the two Durin brothers.

She could not help but sigh softly in relief as she gazed around finding everyone well. Even Abbey who stood near Gandalf was in one piece. Her hazel eyes felt someone's gaze upon her so she sought it out. Brown eyes and blue eyes gazed at her concernedly.

"Are you well?" Fili mouthed hearing the foot steps of the beast above them. She nodded offering both he and Kili a small grin though she was starting to feel rather light headed.

Sparrow could not help but watch Kili's demeanor change as he got into warrior mode. After a nod from Thorin, Kili's movements grew swift as he drew a bow and loaded it into the string. There was something really handsome about the way his brow furrowed in concentration as he turned to shoot at the beast.

Unfortunately, it had not died as quietly as they all had hoped and soon were on the move yet again. Sparrow though she tried desperately fell behind Kili and Fili, now joining Balin and Gandalf at the back of the line.

They were soon surrounded with no means of escape. Sparrow could not help but curse under her breath drawing her sword as she desperately tried to blink away the blurriness that clouded her vision.

Her knees buckled slightly beneath her as she tried to get into a fighting stance. Much to Sparrow's relief, Bofur was at her side holding her upright with a gentle arm across her waist.

"Not to worry lass, I've got ya." He said offering her a small grin holding his mallet out while Sparrow nodded holding her sword out in her bloodied hand gently. They gazed around at their companions' hectic glances at their current situation.

Sparrow really did not to be the weakling her team had to bust out of trouble, so she primarily focused her attention on maintaining consciousness and a good grip on her sword.

"Is Abbey?" Sparrow whispered trying to find her blonde friend in the mass of dwarves.

"The wizard has abandoned us." Dwalin growled interrupting any conversation as they searched frantically for their wizard aka their godsend.

Sparrow's hazel eyes narrowed searching frantically for her hobbit friend. "Oh my god, what about Bilbo?" She questioned as Bofur's eyes softened stealing a glance at her.

"He's alright." Bofur said with a grin.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf's majestic voice called to them as they all turned finding the wizard's pointy hat amongst the rocks. Sparrow could not help but curse softly considering how she fast flung her head around.

'Could you say whiplash!' She thought with a wince.

The dwarves quickly made their way to the cave; even Sparrow managed to trot. She could not help but scoff slightly watching the dwarves send her sympathetic glances mixed with confusion as to how to get her in the hole undamaged.

Shoving herself out of Bofur's grip, Sparrow basically threw herself down eliciting a gasp from the dwarves as they followed suit.

Sparrow could not help but groan at the impact of the hard stone against her wounded shoulder and now cut up face. She pulled herself up right leaning against the wall of the cave as the rest of the dwarves rolled had to admit she was no longer apposed to idea of fainting. She was just so tired, in pain and growing rather irritable by the moment; that rest sounded like heaven.

"Lassie let me take a look at the wounds." Oin said appearing at her side in moments gently shifting her tunic to look at the mangled scratch mark. She let out a little whimper as he trickled some water on the wound.

"Take it easy, it needs to be cleaned. I'm going to need to dress it." He added as she nodded biting her lip.

"Kili?" Sparrow asked not seeing him amongst the blurry figures of dwarves she could make out.

"He's here." Oin replied with a nod as Sparrow let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Oin?" She questioned as the dwarf eyed her, a little annoyed, but listening any was trying to save her life not get some girl chat started.

"Would it be too much to ask to be knocked out?." Sparrow rasped as she damn near jumped when he pressed a dressing a little too harshly against her skin at the sound of a horn. "I should have something for that in my bag." She added softly.

"Not at all lass. Dori could you?" Oin began as the white haired patriarch appeared at her side with a comforting grin before searching through her bag.

"Which is it?" Dori questioned pulling out a few vials. Sparrow took her time to gaze over the vials and remember what Yarrow looked like.

"The clear one." Sparrow murmured as he nodded and popped the cork. Gently he lifted her head up as the terrible tonic trickled down the back of her throat.

She was rather impressed that the Yarrow had worked so well for as soon as she finished it, her hazel eyes fought against an onset of drowsiness.

"Rest Sparrow, I've got you." Kili said appearing before her with a small smile pulling the human into his arms as the darkness enveloped her yet again. However this time it welcomed her like a warm blanket rather than an icy wind.

* * *

A/N: What do we think?! (btw: Abbey's appearance in Middle Earth will be explained next chapter) I intended for everyone to be just as confused as Sparrow was.


	15. Abbey's Interlude

A/N: Hello All! I know that I have not posted any new chapters for quite sometime and feel dreadful! So it's time for me to make it up to all you loyal followers. This chapter is kind of filler (hence the title) but I have two more chapters almost ready to go! Reviews would be much appreciated though I know not everyone does.

Enjoy the chapter! : )

* * *

Abbey watched feeling a twinge of jealously as the dwarves rushed to Sparrow's side. The concern was evident upon all of their faces (even the ones whose features remained stoic) as Kili pulled her into his arms.

Since they met in college, Sparrow always had this innate ability to create a home amongst the unwanted. That was one of the things that made friendship with her so simple. She was just so hell bent on making sure everyone was happy that her own feelings did not matter.

It was no different here in Middle Earth so it seemed. Sparrow died to be welcomed into another family while Abbey was received with only Radagast at her side. He was a sweet old fool but it was nothing compared to the raw devotion from the dwarves.

Abbey was stirred from her self pity by Dwalin's gruff voice calling out, "I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?"

The assuredness in Bofur's tone as he replied, "Of course" as if it were a no-brainer almost had Abbey giggling. Yet the elf knew better considering her relationship with the dwarves thus far.

Dwarves who were currently brushing past and glaring her down as if she had no right to breathe the same air as them. This dwarf vs. elf hatred bit was definitely no joke. It looked as though fitting in Middle Earth was going to be just as difficult as it had been back at home.

"Come along Miss Abbey, let's go" Bilbo said placing a gentle hand upon her shoulder urging her to follow along.

She nodded meekly following behind the young hobbit as they entered the rather uncomfortable passage way.

Abbey was so focused on avoiding the rather sharp rocks pressing into her arse that she barely heard Bilbo mutter, "Miss Abbey I have to apologize."

"What in the world would you have to apologize to me for?" Abbey questioned as the hobbit glanced back at her.

"I was the one who brought up with the fact that you were an elf. If I hadn't said anything, the dwarves wouldn't be treating you poorly." He replied rather guiltily as Abbey could not help but smile at the poor thing.

"That's very sweet of you Bilbo." She began reciprocating his gestures from earlier as she reached out to pat his shoulder. "However you have nothing to be sorry for. It wouldn't have taken them that long to realize what I was."

"So how did you and Sparrow meet? I do not believe that I have ever the tale before.." Bilbo said calling back to her.

A grin painted Abbey's face remembering just how Sparrow came to her rescue after dealing with tour guide bimbo.

"She basically came to my aid after a girl almost kicked my arse." Abbey replied with a chuckle seeing the hobbit scowl subtly at the fowl language.

A silence overtook the hobbit and everyone as they came to a clearing in the passageway. The sounds of running water and chirping birds were what first attacked Abbey's senses before coming across what left everyone dumbstruck.

Before their very eyes was the stunning, at least in Abbey's opinion, "Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it is known by another name." Gandalf said taking the words right out of her mouth.

Now she always thought the computer animation and effects Peter Jackson used in the movie were fantastic. However being before the actual things was breathtaking.

Abbey would have been more than contented to just revel in the natural beauty and silence. Yet Thorin had other bloody ideas.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy?" He growled jarring her focus from nature while creating a glare upon her face.

Initially Abbey could not comprehend the dislike between dwarves and elves but it was becoming rather blatant. Rather than simply enjoying the beauty of the world, these dwarves just had to add scar it with their rumblings.

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf replied voice sharp with warning.

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin began his voice and tone mimicking that of the wizard's. "They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will, but we have questions that need to be answered." Gandalf replied knowingly sparing a glance at Sparrow's lifeless body in Kili's arms.

"We also have a wounded companion that you seemed to have forgotten about." He added as Thorin glanced back to Kili and their healer. Abbey shot her friend's body a glance.

She trusted Sparrow's medical prowess but the pale sheen slowly painting her best friend's face left her nerves on edge.

The silence on the king's behalf was taken to be a response as the wizard nodded beginning his descent down the hill to Rivendell. Abbey made sure to remain near the wizard's side considering how he and the hobbit were the only ones not seriously considering shoving her off the mountain.

"If we are to be successful, this will be need to be handled with tact, and respect and no small degree of charm which is why you'll leave the talking to me." The wizard called back to the dwarves before sending Abbey a grin.

"Not to worry Miss Abbey. Lord Elrond should be able to provide you with the guidance you seek." Gandalf said as the blonde shot him a curious look.

"How in the world did you?" She began seriously pondering if the wizard just like mind fucked her.

"A wizard knows. Besides, I doubt this would be your company of choice even with young Sparrow." Gandalf replied with a kind grin that warmed the girl's heart. She always loved the character in the books and Ian McKellen perfectly embodied him.

Abbey was soon immersed by the beauty that was Rivendell. Everything seemed as if it were a part of nature. They were only in what appeared to be a courtyard, but almost instinctively she desired to see the rest of it.

"Mithrandir…" A voice called catching the companies attention as an elf descended the flight of stairs with an air of regal-ness.

"Ah Lindir." Gandalf replied grinning softly as he went to meet up with the elf.

Abbey's attention was still focused primarily upon the beauty of their surroundings but she did not miss the fleeting looks that the elf sent her as he spoke. A blush crept up her cheeks at the attention.

The sound of hooves were next to gain everyone's attention as they turned to finding riders approaching. Much quicker than expected, they approached the group of dwarves, wizard, hobbit and elf.

Abbey, rather in shock to see this happening just as it had in the movie, was plucked from harms way by Gandalf. The blonde sent the wizard a grateful look trying to regain her thoughts.

Sure she had been in Middle Earth for probably two months, but it had only been a couple of weeks since Radagast brought the adorable little hedge hog back. She truly was truly here!

"It appears that someone or something has drawn them near." Lord Elrond said handing over a packaged bundle to Lindir. Blinking Abbey realized that it would be a good idea to tune out less and pay attention more. There was much more at stake here.

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf replied as Elrond took the opportunity to actually gaze about at present company. The curiosity was evident in his eyes as he glanced at Abbey and an unconscious Sparrow.

Elrond's focus was drawn to Thorin, who emerged from present company.

"Welcome Thorin son of Thrain." He said offering the dwarf a slight nod.

"I don't believe we have met." Thorin replied tersely leaving a rather terrible taste in Abbey's mouth.

"You have your grandfather's baring. I knew Thor when he ruled under the mountain." Elrond said not allowing for Thorin's biting tone to affect him greatly.

"Indeed…" Thorin began rather plainly before adding, "He made no mention of you."

Abbey could not help but scoff slightly at the pure rudeness in the dwarf's responses. Thorin was just being a complete asshole to someone who was even kind enough to offer them dinner if her elvish lessons served her right.

"Does he offer us insult?" Gloin bellowed as all the dwarves got up in arms at the thought.

"No master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf replied dejectedly growing seemingly tired of dwarvish stupidity. Turning, he was prepared to follow Lord Elrond except a small hand upon his shoulder stopped him.

"Gandalf." Abbey called warningly as the wizard gazed at her curiously. Her blue eyes just glanced back to the company, precisely to one in particular.

"Oh how foolish of me!" Gandalf began smacking his palm to his forehead. It appeared this bit of no rest had finally gotten to him. "We have a member who is in dire need of healing."

Turning, Elrond gazed upon Sparrow's form with a compassionate look in his eyes. "Of course, Lindir take the human to the healers." He called as the brunette sashayed over the dwarf clutching her to his chest protectively.

Elrond could not help his chuckle gazing as a few of the dwarves clutched their weapons a little tighter. It appeared that they had taken a shine to the young healer.

"You may carry and follow Lindir to the house of healing Master Dwarf. No harm shall come to the human" Elrond called as the dwarf nodded and followed Lindir with a few others in suit.

"You must be rather weary as well. Turwaithiel please lead Miss…" Elrond began gazing at Abbey who murmured her name softly. "Miss. Erulassë to the springs so she may prepare for dinner." He finished as the blonde nodded and escorted Abbey out.

"Quite a rather interesting company you keep Gandalf. An elf, human and dwarves…" He mused as the two began walking up the stairs.

"The elf was a ward of Radagast the Brown's and the human is actually a healer. She may require your guidance with newly acquired powers my friend." Gandalf replied as the elf nodded.

"Come we shall wash up, and then check in on your healer." He said patting the wizard's shoulder reassuringly as they led the dwarves on to clean up for dinner.


	16. The Resilient Rose

Blinding light and hushed voices caused a moan to escape Sparrow's lips as her hazel eyes flicker open.

"Where am I?" Sparrow asked with a slight whimper as she adjusted herself on the bed placing too much weight upon her wounded arm. Gently, she slipped the tunic over her shoulder to inspect the freshly bandaged wound.

"Rest easy, young one." A voice said causing Sparrow to jump again and subsequently curse as a tall brunette man appeared beside her.

His features were rather striking and quite regal. Everything about his features was sharp from his piercing blue eyes and thin lips screamed jackass like Thorin. Yet there was warmth in those eyes and smile that made him rather approachable and warm.

"You are in Imladris. No harm shall come to you here." He added gently urging her back against the cushions.

Sparrow's brows furrowed trying to process the new information. The last thing she could recall was that delightful warg charging at her with eyes black as night. Then they were running across rocky terrains from said beasts.

Yet now all she saw was this gorgeous pale and earthy room with sunlight streaming through open windows. It was almost heaven-like.

"I hate to be rude but my knowledge of Middle Earth beings is completely non-existent. What in the world are you?" Sparrow asked.

"My dear girl you are speaking with Lord Elrond, high lord of the elves of Rivendell." Gandalf's mirth filled voice answered appearing at her other side.

Hazel eyes flickered over to the brunette and sure enough she could see the points of his ears peeking through his hair (which was really shiny she had to note.)

"The one who should be able to help me or explain to me my healing powers..." Sparrow began face flushed in embarrassment at her earlier freak out.

"Sorry about that." She whispered as the elf grinned.

"Don't worry, there is nothing to forgive. Your powers seem to be working rather well for not being in Middle Earth long. The healers had their work cut out for them." Elrond said as Sparrow could not help but eye Gandalf with a bit of a smirk.

"What happened to it being my story to tell?" She questioned playfully at the grey wizard who had a twinkle in his eyes like that of a child got caught eating a cookie before dinner.

"We are speaking to someone with much more sense than our Master Oakenshield. No harm in giving him the whole story." Gandalf reasoned with a glint in his eye as a giggle escaped Sparrow's lips.

Sparrow was growing to really appreciate the rather mischievous wizard. He was independent, resourceful, and was just an all together cheeky git.

"So Lord Elrond what have you gathered from this precocious wizard?" She questioned with a small smile as she rested against the cushions.

"Well I should inform you Sparrow, that your powers are a lifeline of sorts." The elf began as Sparrow's brows furrowed. "Every time you use them you are going to feel rather sluggish until proper rest."

"Okay, I think I can handle that." Sparrow began voice faltering a little at the warning in his eyes.

"Do be wise to take caution. Over exertion of your powers could be fatal." He said as Sparrow's breath hitched slightly at the new information yet nodded all the same. Its not like she could bloody well say no, now could she?

Gandalf noted the girl's pale features and decided that it would be best to get the conversation in a lighter direction.

"You must completely famished, feisty bird. Would it be acceptable for Sparrow to join us for dinner?" Gandalf asked placing a hand upon Sparrow's offering it a little comforting squeeze.

"I do believe that rests upon how our young healer feels." Elrond replied glancing at the girl.

"I just feel a little sore but other than that I am okay." She murmured grinning softly at the grin on Gandalf's face.

"Excellent, we shall leave you to dressing." Gandalf said as the two made their way to the door. "I'm certain there are a few faces that will be excited to see you."

Sparrow could not help sigh in relief finding that they left a clean pair of riding trousers and a tunic to slip into. The idea of slipping into a form fitting dress with this shoulder wound would have been like hell on earth.

Meanwhile, the dwarves were rather perturbed after getting freshened up that dinner seemed to be primarily leafy greens and the likes. On one side of the table, there were the dwarves really perturbed by it like Dwalin. Then there were others just working around it, like Bofur.

"Where's the meat?" Dwalin growled basically taking apart a salad in desperate search for a hearty meal. Figures bloody treeshaggers would have the unmitigated nerve to serve them rabbit food for dinner.

"What do ye make of Abbey?" Bofur questioned glancing about the table while pushing the food around on his plate in the hope of it magically becoming edible.

All the dwarves snuck a glance at the awkward blonde elf conversing with a brunette a few tables away.

"I'm not quite sure…" Fili began gazing over at Bofur rather dissatisfied with his own plate. "All I can tell is that there is much more to our healer's story than meets the eye."

"She'll tell…" Kili began voice drifting off as all the dwarves glanced over at him curiously.

"What is it laddie?" Balin questioned gazing at the stunned dwarf then followed his line of vision which many of the dwarves had done.

A small smile graced his face at the sight that was before them. Sparrow, looking much better and rather breathtaking, joined them at the table in a loose tunic and trousers.

"Come 'ere lass, I've got an empty seat right next to me." Bofur called as the brunette smiled appreciatively. Balin could not help but notice Kili's face brighten up immensely as the brunette slipped in between him and Bofur.

"So is this the first course or something?" Sparrow questioned glancing around at all the roughage and greens on the table. Don't get her wrong, she enjoyed a good Caesar from time to time but Sparrow needed her meat. She was not one of those chicks who just ate salads.

"Unfortunately lass this is it." Gloin replied glaring at his plate and a nearby elf playing a flute.

"You're shitting me?" Sparrow whispered not wanting to believe that was it. She was hungry and this was not going to cut it.

The look of desperation and disbelief had the dwarves around her in hysterics. Even Kili who had not said much to her since the kissing/wargs business was in tears from laughing so hard.

Sparrow could not help in joining in with the laughter. It was contagious and a fresh breath of air from all the drama that had unfolded in the time span of a single day.

Speaking of drama, Sparrow could help but glance around in search of Abbey. It did not take very long to find probably the only awkward and quirky looking elf in Rivendell. The two were eventually going to have talk and to be honest she was afraid to hear her story.

Much to Sparrow's relief, Balin drew her attention back to the dwarfs' conversation. "So lass how are you feeling?" He questioned as Sparrow offered him a grin.

"Pretty good, though a little sore and scraped up. How is everyone?" She questioned posing it to the dwarves who grinned back rather boyishly at her.

"We're a sturdy bunch lass. It takes a lot to leave us in pain." Dwalin called as Sparrow rolled her eyes at the manly reaction.

"You all might be built like oxen." She began squeezing Kili's tricep playfully trying to get a rise out of the rather quite dwarf. A small grin graced her features at the feel of Kili's flexing under her touch.

"But you are not invincible." Sparrow added tickling Bofur who let out a surprised squeak making the dwarves chuckle.

"Alright lass, we'll get to it tonight." Oin called as she nodded and got to at least eating a few vegetables.

"So what's got you so quiet?" She questioned glancing over at Kili as the rest of the dwarves got to conversing in smaller groups.

"Not a thing." He began sending her a grin that Sparrow was quick to notice did not reach his ears.

"Kili…" The warning clear as day in her voice brokering no room for excuses just as it was before the Troll Shaws.

A soft sigh and chuckle escaped his lips glancing down at his plate then back at her. "How is it that you can read me so well?" Kili questioned with a genuine smile that Sparrow just had to reciprocate.

"It's a gift really. So come on dwarfy, spill your guts… "Sparrow said with a chuckle as Kili joined in softly.

"I would feel a fool to tell you now before such curious eyes." He whispered feeling a few eyes burning into his skin as he leaned into the crook of Sparrow's neck.

"Well then let's disappear." Sparrow replied with a mischievous grin as Kili pulled back; equally matched mischief and curiosity shining brightly in his eyes.

"Oh bloody hell" Sparrow muttered softly under her breath as she tenderly grabbed her shoulder. By no means in hell was she an actor but she knew how to fake an injury. Yes the tough and rough around the edges girl faked injuries once in a while.

'What a girl didn't always feel like getting whooped in rugby. Especially when its her time of the month.' Her conscious justified the action as it had those years ago.

"Are you alright Sparrow?" Dori questioned across from her, concern etched on his face. Ori following in his brother's footsteps gazed up from his sketching since the elves lacked chips or anything really delectable.

"Yes I am fine Dori. It seems my shoulder has gotten a little stiff. I think I'm going back to my room and see what I have for it." Sparrow replied sending the dwarf a grin before getting to her feet and excusing herself from dinner.

Now most of the dwarves failed to notice the small exchange between Sparrow and Kili except for Fili. It was nothing more than a grin but it had Kili out of his seat offering to escort her back to her room. He had to sip some of the elvish wine to hide a grin as he saw Thorin gaze upon them.

Sparrow seemed to do something to his brother that he had yet seen before. Kili cared for her a great deal. It was no petty infatuation, there was legitimate care for this human. Fili could only hope that Thorin would not harm what could be true love for his younger brother.

Sparrow could not help her giggles once she and Kili had made it a safe distance away from where dinner was held.

"And may I ask exactly what was so funny?" Kili questioned as Sparrow righted herself as they began their walking.

"Well that face you had when I told you that I was going to my room was certainly priceless." She replied shooting the dwarf a grin. Her heart could not help but flutter at the sound of his irresistible laughter that followed.

"Pardon me for not knowing what your plan was." Kili replied with a feigned air of drama. She was a cheeky little thing, this healer of his theirs was. Not to mention incredibly beautiful under the light of an incandescent moon.

"Come on dwarfy, you can escort me through the garden." Sparrow began slipping her arm through his tugging them off the pathway out into lush vegetation. "That way it looks like I've run off to my room and you can tell me what ails you in peace." She added cheekily as his heart fluttered in his chest.

Sparrow knew she was being rather bold with grabbing Kili and yanking him off into the rather gorgeous gardens of Rivendell. It was just she could not stand to see the dwarf looking so absolutely pensive at dinner Not to mention the scenery was kind of getting to her even though she was nervous.

The two walked silently through what appeared to be a rose garden. Sparrow could not help but inhale the sweet scents that the budding blooms put out into the cool night air.

She risked sneaking a glance at Kili who had the same pensive look upon his face as he had at dinner.

"Alright dwarfy, we need to talk." She began pulling him to a nearby bench. "What has you looking so forlorn? What happened to cheerful Kili?"

A thoughtful sigh escaped his lips as his hands ran through his dark curls before glancing over at her. His brown eyes looked so brilliant to her yet clouded all at once.

"It's my fault that you were attacked." Kili whispered as Sparrow's brows furrowed at his admission.

"What in the world are you talking about Kili?" She questioned not understanding what the dwarf was trying to get at.

"I shouldn't have let you trail off from my sight." He murmured avoiding her gaze as tears pooled in his eyes hearing her haunting scream clear as day in his head. The fear and shock laced within it, a mighty potent combination.

Soft hands cupped his cheeks forcing the dwarf to look at the girl who left him so unsettled and nervous. Her hazel eyes were warm and compassionate practically calmed his very soul.

"You had no hand in that Kili. It was me who made the foolish decision to walk off. You hold no control over my stupid choices." Sparrow said wiping any remaining tears from the dwarf's stubble filled cheek. "Those are all mine." She added with a grin as some of the despair left his stunning eyes.

"True but I can't bare the thought of you being hurt. Especially if it was because of a stupid mistake." Kili replied gazing deeply into her eyes than down at the bandages that peeked out through her tunic.

"I'm not _that_ weak, Kili." Sparrow huffed indignantly. Sure she had the desire to jump the dwarf's bones before her but this malarkey about her being some dainty pansy was getting old.

"Not to worry, I'm learning that lesson rather quickly." Kili replied with the lightheartedness returning to his voice as he gazed about at their surroundings.

"You are like the resilient rose. Even after a harsh winter, you return even more beautiful than last seen." He added grabbing his dagger to cut off a beautiful rose that was between the two; handing it to a now blushing Sparrow.

"A delicate being with the sharpest of defenses..."Kili mumbled watching Sparrow smell the white rose, biting her full bottom lip. His eyes watched carefully as her pink tongue slipped out from said lips to smooth out any bite marks from her teeth.

Kili knew not what came over him as he gently cupped Sparrow's delicate face within his hands and pulled her into a kiss. The shock was apparent upon her lips as theirs met. Yet it seemed to disappear as they met in an equal union of passion.

Though it was perfect, as a small moan escaped Sparrow's lips Kili pulled apart from the kiss leaving behind an utterly confused human and a delicate rose in his midst.

* * *

A/N: So what are everyone's thoughts on the kiss?!


	17. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

A/N: Hello everybody! Sorry that it has been a while but I hope you like this chapter. : ) I would just like to shout out to **Miss-Nyss 95 **who was so kind and wrote Abbey's suicide flashback.[marked with a * ] I had bounced ideas off of her and when I read her version, I kind of had some chills. (I hope you all agree.) The other flashback was partially inspired by Tracy Chapman's "Behind the Wall" which I suggest playing along with it.

I'm probably going to put this story into a M rating category just to play it safe. Anyway loved to hear your thoughts about Dwalin, and just the chapter in general!

* * *

Sparrow could not help but sigh placing a delicate finger upon her lips that were claimed by a certain dwarf moments ago. A pleasant tingle was left in his wake as well as confusion.

Sighing, Sparrow took the delicate white rose in her hand wincing as she felt a prick upon her finger. A small droplet of blood gathered on the tip as she sucked on it.

Her internal consciousness, always on par, had a very fitting song for the moment as the lyrics rang out in her memory. "Every rose has its thorn; just like every night has it dawn, just like every cowboy sings a sad sad song."

Growling at the lyrics, Sparrow went off to explore the rather gorgeous palace that was Rivendell. Everything just seemed so at peace. She could not help but feel a little bad at having a whole hoard of trouble-making dwarves trying to ruin the serenity of it.

She enjoyed gazing upon the glorious architecture, the stunning library coincidentally where she found Bilbo enjoying a good book. He politely declined the offer to continue exploring for he was supposed to meet with Gandalf soon for a conversation of sorts.

Her journey left her at a rather large terrace overlooking a peaceful valley of trees. Sparrow could not help but sigh rather contently as she rested against the banister and enjoyed the silence. Right now there was nothing trying to kill them and they could all rest in peace. Well as rested as those superstitious bastards could be.

The serenity turned to pure anger as she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Oh good, I thought I'd find you here." Abbey said appearing at Sparrow's side, sighing as she saw her friend scowl. The two had not spoken during dinner in hopes of cooling down but the tension between them was still insufferable. Abbey hated seeing Sparrow so upset.

"You are going to have to talk to me sometime." She added watching Sparrow's knuckles turn white as she squeezed her hands into fists making a rose fall on the banister.

Turning on her heels, the brunette prepared to storm off, yet stopped at hearing Abbey's voice.

"Please Sparrow, I've missed you." The blonde murmured as Sparrow turned back around to face her now **elf **best friend.

"No, you don't get to pull that card." Sparrow began giving into the anger and partial resentment that was buried deep within her since arriving in Middle Earth.

"I accepted dying because I thought I was giving my friend a chance to live her life. I've put up with shit trying to kill me and an occasionally bitchy dwarf because I knew that you were safe." Sparrow growled as tears trickled down Abbey's face.

"What kind of life did you think you'd leave me with?" Abbey questioned not understanding how Sparrow could be so angry and resolute.

"I was the one who survived Sparrow. I was the one who had to organize your funeral because no one could find your fucking father. I had to bury my best friend." Abbey cried hurt dripping from her voice as Sparrow faced paled seeing her company enter the courtyard which appeared to be their makeshift camp.

The confusion and shock was evident in their eyes as was a touch of anger towards Abbey and herself she assumed.

"Now you're silent?!" Abbey growled as Sparrow's eyes flashed dangerously at her.

"That's what I thought. You've been here going on an adventure of a lifetime. Falling in love…" Abbey said being quickly cut off by Sparrow.

"Am I supposed to sorry? I moved on when I thought there was nothing left. Forgive me if I wasn't expecting you to appear on a rabbit drawn carriage like some fucked up version of Cinderella after likely doing something stupid like getting in a fight…"Sparrow began watching as a touch of guilt flashed across her face.

The realization caused tears to pool up in her hazel eyes. "Please tell me you didn't?!" Sparrow begged trying to catching the elf's eye desperately.

"I did." Abbey whispered somewhat ashamed as she saw Sparrow's heart break before her very eyes.

A haunting silence befell the group watching as sobs racked Sparrow's body at the idea of her best friend killing herself. Granted part of her felt guilty for leaving the girl alone yet the other part was pissed off. It was almost as if dying had been in vain. It was not like she asked to be brought into Middle Earth.

None of the dwarves knew what to do nor did they not want to do a thing. The tension in the air was enough to strangle anyone let alone men who were at a complete loss in the situation.

"How did you do it?" Sparrow questioned ever so slightly causing Abbey and the dwarves to basically redirect their attention.

"I want to know how you decided to end your life. The one that I have been trying to protect ever since I met you at that fucking college party four years ago." Sparrow cried ridding herself of the last bit of energy and anger in her system.

"I shot myself." Abbey began reliving those chaotic moments before committing suicide.

*Flashback

It had been almost a week. Just one week. And that week had been total hell. Sparrow was dead and it was completely Abbey's fault. Or so she'd deluded herself into believing.

'I shouldn't have let him take me back to the apartment. I should have just screamed and kicked the fuck out of him even if he killed me first. I should have... I should... I...' But she didn't do anything like that. She'd just let him drag her back to hers and Sparrows place; and because she had been too afraid - too much of a coward, Sparrow had died. She died right there in her arms.

Now what did she have? No boyfriend, no best friend, no nothing. She was left with nothing in the world but her sorrow, her guilt and Sparrows gun.

Then just today, at Sparrow's funeral, while staring at the casket that held her best friend, Abbey made a decision. There was nothing on the entire Earth left for her. So she would just have to go somewhere else to find what she was looking for.

The other place in question resembled heaven. That was where Sparrow would be she and ultimately where Abbey felt like she belonged.

So, there she was, sitting on her couch all alone with Sparrows gun resting on her lap and a simple note gripped in her hand. She looked at the clock on the DVD player 11:57pm. '

It was now or never,' she supposed. She looked at the note in her hand and spread it out on the coffee table. It read simply "Gone to find Sparrow. Don't worry about me."

Then she sighed, feeling strangely calm, put the gun up to the side of her head. She took a deep breath.

"Take me to Sparrow," she said to the empty room. Then she pulled the trigger.

End of Flashback

"How long have you?" Sparrow began falling to her knees not able to comprehend how this sweet, innocent girl could have actually killed herself. It was not right. The oddly calm look on her face left Sparrow speechless. Abbey had actually been pleased with her decision.

"I've heard enough elf!" Thorin growled practically spitting the later part of the sentence as he strolled up with his nephews at his side.

Sparrow could not help but cling to Fili as he pulled her upright into his arms. "It's going to be alright." He murmured holding their healer into his chest as he along with most of the dwarves shot the elf glares.

"I do not know you nor do I care to elf. However from what I gathered from your behavior thus far you need to grow up. Speak like that to Sparrow or to any of us and I will make you pay." He snarled starling the elf that promptly disappeared down the many halls.

The company could not help their chuckles rather impressed by their leader's menacing presence and how frightened the elf had been. Their grins disappeared hearing Sparrow's sobs in Fili's chest with Kili rubbing her back soothingly.

It seemed that their approach though well intentioned was not working very well.

"Come lass; let's get you a cup of tea." Dori said taking the girl from the two brothers much to their chagrin and leading her to the prepared campsite that was set up during the chaos thanks to Bifur's speed. Both Fili and Kili were not far behind as all the dwarves practically flanked to her side ensuring that she was well.

Thorin could not help but sigh glancing at the sight before him. The girl had been welcomed with open arms but from the sounds of her conversation, their healer had some rather important things to share.

An air of uneasiness hung in the air after the fight. Perhaps it was their presence in Rivendell. Granted, Lord Elrond had been nothing but hospitable but being in their presence left him on edge. His men were on edge even their healer was on the brink of tears after conversing with one.

The appearance of Gandalf a few terraces above stirred him from his worry. It appeared to be time for their meeting with Elrond.

"Find out what our healer has yet to inform us of." He whispered to Dwalin a few feet away from him.

As the old warrior nodded, Thorin made his way to join Balin as he and the hobbit oddly enough went in search to find the wizard.

After some time had passed, Sparrow felt thoroughly exhausted but completely cooled down. The tea and rather gentle combing that Kili did to her hair seem to do the trick. Dwalin noting the girls much more relaxed nature decided now would be a good enough time as any to find out what she had yet to tell them.

"Lass I think it's time we have a talk." He called as the brunette gazed at him curiously as did a few of his kinsman, primarily the dwarflings. "What was the elf talking about?"

Sparrow's body posture visibly tensed feeling all the dwarfs' eyes upon her. She knew that this day would come but how she hoped it would have been much later on.

"Were you really killed?" Ori questioned with a childlike curiosity that was followed by a swift smack to the back of his head from Nori.

"Don't be rude." Nori chastised as Sparrow sighed and held up her hand.

"It's okay Nori, yes I was." She began feeling any gaiety stop and a looming silence fill the open terrace.

"How is that possible?" Fili questioned from her side glancing at her with wide blue eyes.

"The truth of the matter is that I was attacked and killed in my home then awoke here." She began feeling rather self conscious as they gaped at her.

"Abbey had left for a time and when she returned the man had her by the arm. She was beaten and I knew that we had to either get away or fight. Ultimately we got into the latter. I was fatally wounded after I killed him." Sparrow murmured gently pulling down her tunic to expose the top of her jagged scar that elicited a gasps from the crowd.

The look of utter hurt on most of their faces was almost too much to handle for Sparrow. Yet the one that broke her resolve was Kili. His brown eyes were a blaze with anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kili asked the hurt seeping from his voice as the two locked eyes.

"I was not supposed to be the weak one. I had learned quickly that I had to be…" She began tears pooling in her eyes as Kili just stomped off from their makeshift fire, Fili following close behind.

An awkward silence befell the dwarves as Sparrow sighed and pulled her knees to her chest while gazing into the fire. She did not want to tell them the details for this exact reason. They mean well and she knew that some cared but this pity was too much for her. She in their eyes was no this fragile creature ready to break at any moment.

A heavy hand upon her shoulder stirred her from her thoughts. Glancing up, Sparrow found Dwalin now sitting down beside her, occupying Kili's spot.

"How are you this evening, Dwalin?" She questioned hoping to find a sense of normalcy with the most emotionally devoid dwarf in the bunch.

"I should be asking that of you, lass." He offered as Sparrow couldn't help but scoff. Now, she was certain that nothing was going to be the same if he was offering sympathy.

"Just relax and listen…" Dwalin added placing a heavy hand upon her forearm. Sparrow nodded dejectedly glancing over at the bald dwarf.

"You have every right to be upset with what happened to you and what the elf did. You should be upset, angry, cry…"

"Dwalin…" She interjected as he quickly put a stop to that.

"Ay, I'm not through lass. Your father did you a great disservice growing up." He began as Sparrow's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I never mentioned that it was my father."

"I figured as such since you did not really seem to care as to whether or not he was alive." Dwalin replied as Sparrow's eyes filled with tears as the memories came flooding back.

Flashback

Last night I heard the screaming  
Loud voices behind the wall  
Another sleepless night for me

A ten year old Sparrow could not help but sob silently hearing the yelling from downstairs. Mummy and Daddy were fighting yet again. She never knew the reasoning but it always seemed to end with something crashing and a lot of cruel words being exchanged. She tried to call the police once but they could not do a thing.

It won't do no good to call  
The police Always come late  
If they come at all

Slipping out of bed, Sparrow decided she could not stand it anymore. Padding down the stairs, she quietly moved to the kitchen gazing between both parents.

"Don't think that I haven't seen the bank statements Robert. I know that you've been withdrawing money from Ella's college fund. What do you have to say for yourself?" Marie cried shaking the papers in front of his face for emphasis hoping it would get her husband to be upfront.

Yet the old fool did not say a word. He just glared at her and sipped his coffee.

"Has it been paying for pretty gifts for that partner of yours?" She questioned trying to get her husband to open his mouth for once.

A growl escaped his throat as he promptly slapped her across the face, knocking her to the floor.

"MUMMY!" Sparrow cried rushing to her mother's side who was glancing at her husband frozen to his spot in shock. Sparrow's tiny arms were wrapped around her gazing at her father who wordlessly left and walked to the front door. The sound of the front door could be heard being slammed a moment later.

Tears fell freely from Marie's eyes at what transpired before their daughter. "We'll be okay mummy." Sparrow whispered blinking away her own tears holding her mother as tightly as she was holding her.

Last night I heard the screaming  
Then a silence that chilled my soul  
I prayed that I was dreaming

End of Flashback

"The first time I actually saw him hit my mother was when I was ten." She whispered feeling the warrior place a reassuring hand upon her back.

"He just seemed so startled and frightened by it. He always tried to make up for it when we spent time together. It never was the same though after that. I could not trust him. Then my mother looked to me for support which was a lot to ask." Sparrow continued wiping away some of her tears at the thought.

"As I was saying lass, you were done a mighty disservice. You deserved that opportunity to show weakness and give into it. There is nothing wrong with it because it makes you humane. "Dwalin replied feeling the girl's eyes on him.

"You are too great of a lass to let any of this control you. I see the anger, and fear. The quicker you accept it, the better you'll be." Sparrow couldn't help but grin as the burly dwarf reached over and wipe a stray tear of hers.

"You're a rather wise dwarf there, Dwalin." She replied with a giggle as he shot her a grin.

"Well I figure being around that ol'coot, something was bound to rub off on me." He replied jabbing a thumb in the direction of Balin who reappeared with Bilbo a little while ago. Dwalin could only assume that Thorin had to speak with the wizard.

Glancing at the dwarves, Sparrow's heart grew heavy again as she saw a majority of their pensive expressions. "And them? How will they handle this?" She asked as Dwalin gaze about at the dwarves in conversing amongst themselves.

"They will be fine. They are in shock is all. You've grown on many of us and I think we now fear the idea of losing you." He replied.

"It'll take a lot more than orcs and ugly beasts to get rid of me." Sparrow began as a small grin appeared on her lips. "What about you? Have I grown on you?" She questioned as Dwalin eyed her, expression completely unreadable.

"Well I did save you from the brown wizard's run away rabbits…" He began with a playful air in his voice as Sparrow gaped incredulously at him.

"Excuse me?!" She cried smacking the dwarf's shoulder as said dwarf's throaty chuckles met her ears.

"I only kid lass; of course you've grown on me. With someone as spirited and foul mouthed as you, it's almost as if you're one of my own." Dwalin replied in a hushed voice not wanting the other dwarves to overhear. He did have a reputation to uphold.

"Do you have any of your own?" She asked regretting her question the moment it escaped her lips seeing his pained expression. "You don't have to…"

"It's alright, you already shared. I had a she-dwarf in the Blue Mountains that I had to leave behind. She had children of her own, already grown, and could not have more. Though I'm not sure she really needs more, the poor lass has got her hands filled with the kids and I." Dwalin continued with a small smile upon his face at the thought of her.

Sparrow could not help but fling her arms around the dwarf hugging him tightly. Much to her surprise, Dwalin did no shy away but hugged her back with the same intensity. Pulling apart, Sparrow smiled at the dwarf with a faint blush upon her cheeks.

"She is a lucky woman and it would have been an honor to have you as a father." She whispered promptly shocking Dwalin to his seat.

Silently, Sparrow got up to walk around Rivendell sparing the two any further embarrassment. Yet Dwalin stopped her movements with a tug of her arm as he grabbed her wrist.

"You're exactly what I would want in a daughter." He whispered softly for only her to hear.

The two shared a small grin as Dwalin released her hand allowing Sparrow to go about exploring Rivendell and be left alone to her thoughts.

Dwalin spared one last glance at their healer before calling to Dori. He was desperate lighten his demeanor.

Fili rushed after Kili desperate to get his younger brother to relax. The anger was practically radiating off of him from a good few feet away.

Sparrow's story though it had been a harrowing tale really filled in obvious gaps. It also affirmed what he had seen at dinner earlier on.

It had appeared as though Kili had found his One in Sparrow. To much of the younger generation, the concept of having a One was taboo. Yet it did happen and when it happens, it is something of true beauty.

Fili himself had a girl back in the Blue Mountains who was his world. Their courtship was a whirlwind with him exhibiting the same emotions Kili was experiencing. He grew so jealous once that he actually punched a hole in a wall.

Kili's agitated growl stirred his lass from his thoughts as Fili watched the younger heir to the Durin line kick a bench. A chuckle escaped his lips hearing the curses in Khuzudul fly from Kili's mouth. Their mother would have knocked him senseless hearing that kind of language.

"You must relax brother." He said placing a hand upon the brunette's shoulder guiding him to sit down on the bench.

"I just get so mad at the prospect of someone laying a hand upon her. Then I get infuriated hearing about her father. He should have been the one to build up her confidence." Kili growled rambling just giving into his feelings.

"Brother how do you think she feels? She was on the jaws of death then brought here." Fili replied trying to reason with and ultimately calm Kili's rampant emotions.

"I do not know what is happening Fili." Kili began glancing over to his brother with desperation in his eyes. "My heart is a blaze when I think of her wounded. Then it feels as if it's going to pop out of my chest when I hear her laugh or when she smiles." He added as his brother smiled warmly.

"It seems you have developed some feelings for our healer." Fili said brow quirked as a blush crept up Kili's face.

"We actually kissed." He murmured in reply as a smirk painted Fili's features.

"Well that's why they call you the wolf is it not?" Fili questioned playfully as Kili chuckled softly and shoved him.

"I shall let you be with your thoughts brother." Fili added squeezing his shoulder lightly giving his kid brother a chance to get a whole on those feelings. He knew the need to actually comprehend all those emotions rushing through his head.


	18. Home

Sparrow meandered around the beautiful halls of Rivendell trying to organize her thoughts and regain a semblance of control.

Abbey had killed herself because she abandoned her, these new found powers were her Achilles' heel and there was a large rift between her and Kili.

Descending down a nearby staircase, Sparrow froze hearing faint but familiar sobbing. The sight awaiting her at the bottom confirmed her suspicions and intensified her guilt ten fold.

Abbey, a now regal elf, looked frail and heart broken as sobs claimed her body. Sparrow felt absolutely awful seeing her so broken up. Granted, all the things had to be said but they were still best friends.

"Abs?" Sparrow questioned softly sighing as she saw Abbey tense up momentarily.

"Shouldn't you be off with your guard dwarves?" Abbey replied bitterly not even bothering to look up.

Sparrow could not help but wince at the cold tone, yet never the less sat beside her. An awkward silence befell the two as neither really knew what to say. It took Sparrow some time before she knew what would break it.

"You're quite right, they are like guard dogs. Thorin is like that poodle at the end of the street. Showy bastard but his bark is far worse than his bite." Sparrow began grinning upon hearing Abbey's watery giggle.

"That bloody mongrel chased me three blocks to and from work." Abbey mumbled a little bitterly at the memory and how her thighs ached that day. Running and high heels do not mix.

This time it was who Sparrow laughed remembering just how much they ate in celebration. "We ate like utter pigs that weekend." Sparrow said as Abbey grinned momentarily through the tears.

A morose and grim expression returned to her face no more than a moment later. "I've felt so alone Sparrow." Abbey mumbled grimly as Sparrow pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry that I left you alone." Sparrow began sobbing feeling terrible that though she never forgot her, she was not as upset.

"You have to understand that the thought of that guy laying a hand on you was far worse than any fate I could have suffered." She added pulling apart to see if Abbey would even look at her, though of course she did not.

Sighing, Sparrow leaned back against the wall across from her and cradled her head in her hands. "I bloody well give up!" She cried letting the tears trickle down onto the pavement.

"Everything has gone to hell and a hand basket and I can't fix any of it!" Sparrow growled angrily.

A few moments of silence passed over them, filled with tension and faint sobbing. That was broken this time by Abbey's rather calm voice.

"That's not the Sparrow, I know." Abbey whispered finally gazing over at her friend.

"What?" She questioned blinking away some of the tears.

"The Sparrow I know is tough and bends for nothing and no one. Maybe you should just quit now before the going gets tough." Abbey replied gaze unyielding even as Sparrow glared ferociously.

How dare Abbey insinuate that she was weak! She had been doing just fine before Abbey showed up. Just as Sparrow was prepared with a retort, Fili appeared at her side or at least his feet did.

"I hate to interrupt but we are needed." Fili said gazing warily at Abbey before grinning compassionately down at Sparrow.

Sparrow glanced somberly back at her best friend who avoided her gaze, and let out a sigh. Nodding, she stuck out her hands to Fili who promptly pulled her to her feet. As the two began their ascent up the stairs, they paused as Abbey called out to Sparrow.

Turning, Sparrow barely had the chance to grab the piece of jewelry that had been chucked at her.

"Make sure you don't die." Abbey muttered before disappearing from view.

Opening her fist, a small gasp escaped her lips as she came face to face with her sparrow pendant. She never forgot the birthday that Abbey gave her this necklace.

_Flashback _

Both girls plopped onto the sofa completely exhausted. They went out for drinks and the evening finished at approximately four thirty in the morning.

"So how does it feel to be twenty-one?" Abbey questioned as Sparrow grinned over at her.

"A_bbbss_olutley, ha-ha I made a funny. It feels great." Sparrow mumbled rather incoherently. Abbey giggled good naturedly realizing that her best friend was completely knackered.

"I think its time for you to go to bed. I was going to give you my gift but…" Abbey began quickly interrupted by a high pitched squeal from her best friend.

"Oh please, please tell me. No wait show me!" Sparrow begged pushing out her bottom lip.

Abbey rolled her eyes at Sparrow's behavior but got up from the sofa none the less in search of the gift. Returning with a white box in hand, Abbey placed it gently upon Sparrow's lap.

Unsurprisingly, Sparrow tore through the wrapping paper and popped open the box. Tears pooled in her eyes and the brunette's mouth fell open in an "o". Abbey grinned softly to herself. She knew the pendant was a good choice.

"It's so beautiful." Sparrow whispered picking up the bird pendant gently in her hand.

"I figured it would be good to keep your nick name close to your heart. It also should serve as a reminder to you." Abbey began grinning as her glassy eyed friend gaze at her expectantly.

"Just like the sparrow, no matter how far away you may fly you will always have a home."

_End Flashback _

Sparrow wiped tears from her eyes as she gazed intently at the silver bird as if it would draw breath and guide her on this journey like Jiminy Cricket did for Pinocchio.

"Are you okay?" Fili asked stirring her from her memory as he placed a firm grasp upon her shoulder.

Glancing up at Fili, the tears trickled down her cheeks as she clutched the pendant in her hand tightly.

"I feel like I failed her Fili. I was supposed to be her protector and I couldn't even protect her from herself." Sparrow whispered faintly sobbing as Fili sighed pulling her into a hug.

"Every older brother in the company knows how you feel. I try to watch over Kili whenever I can but ultimately he makes the choices that shape his life." Fili replied glancing down at the brunette.

He could see why his brother hand such strong feelings for her. She was beautiful yet in the moment she reminded him so much of Kili as a young dwarrow when he would run to his room during a thunder storm.

Both had such expressive eyes that displayed just how warm their hearts were. Though they were equally guarded with their true emotions, ultimately the two just wanted to make everyone happy. It seemed that his brother's mate was truly his other half and that left Fili with one last thing to worry about.

"What did she give you?" He questioned with a smile as he wiped a lone tear from her cheek. He desperately wanted to make their healer smile and forget the pain that seemed to be plaguing her since they entered Rivendel.

Much to his relief, the task was not that challenging as a small smile appeared on her face as she lifted it up.

"It was a birthday gift; she had given to me a few years ago. It was to remind me that no matter how far I few, I would always have a home." Sparrow said gazing at the pendant thoughtfully.

A pair of large hands took the necklace from her hand and into his fingers. "Sounds like something you ought to keep close to your heart. May I?" Fili asked as Sparrow's brow furrowed at the word choice before nodding and turning around.

A smile grew on her face feeling the bird upon her chest yet again. "How does it look?" She questioned turning back around to Fili who was smiling warmly.

"It looks wonderful. Sparrow, know that when we retake Erebor you will have a home. Kili would go absolutely insane if you did not live with us." Fili replied grinning cheekily as a blush painted her cheeks.

Any doubt as to whether she had feelings for his brother or not was diminished taking in the human's appearance.

"You care for Kili, don't you?" He questioned chuckling as the brunette sputtered about for an answer.

"Always the dignified one you are." Fili sniggered as Sparrow shoved him playfully.

"And if I do?" Sparrow posed wanting to be brave but also gather a little insight from the closest person to Kili. She was especially nervous considering his reaction to her story earlier.

"Well know that love is not a trivial thing in the dwarvish culture. We mate for life." Fili began voice edged with a slight warning.

'Oh monogamy, say it isn't so!' Her subconscious muttered with a roll of its eyes.

"I do not intend on hurting your brother, Fili." Sparrow said in an equally serious tone as she gazed at the blond.

She needed him to understand that Kili was unlike any man ('duh he's a dwarf') that she had ever met. He made her feel strong yet weak, giddy yet calm, and so on.

A small grin grew on Fili's face watching the emotions paint Sparrow's features in a many a color. Though she obviously guarded her heart, it was apparent that his younger brother managed to steal a piece of it.

"Not to worry Sparrow I believe you and I know he won't hurt you either." He began grinning as the brunette took a deep breath. "Worried were you?" Fili questioned playfully quirking his brow.

"Absolutely terrified…" Sparrow replied playing along though she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You are such a ferocious lion; I thought you'd eat me alive." She added with a dramatic hand to her head as the damsels in distress so commonly did.

"Not to worry lass, I know you'd prefer to be eaten by another beast. Perhaps a dark wolf?" Fili added with a mischievous smirk as Sparrow's eyes widened and a blush crept up her cheeks at the innuendo.

His laughter followed suite no more than moments later as Sparrow smacked his shoulder roughly. Though she was a little irked at the dirty comment, her laughter intermingled with his as they enjoyed the silliness of the moment.

"You are a cheeky git, you know that right?" Sparrow muttered regaining her breath as she grinned at the blonde beside her.

"I know but its part of my charm." Fili replied as the two began walking back.

"Whoever told you that was lying" Sparrow began laughing as this time the stunned look appeared on Fili's face.

When the laughter settled on her behalf, Sparrow gazed back at Fili with a nervous glance upon her face. "Will you help me properly court Kili? I don't want to mess this up." She mumbled feeling rather embarrassed.

The warm gaze and supportive arm that flopped across her shoulders calmed some nerves. "You didn't even have to ask. Come on, we can talk about this a little bit before we reach the others." He said guiding her down the hall.

Unknown to the two, the simple gesture they shared was observed by a now brokenhearted dwarf.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, I know this has been a long time coming and I'm so sorry! School has promptly bit me in the ass, reminding me that there is always work to be done. I'd like to apologize because this chapter is completely un'beta(ed) and I do plan to make necessary adjustments in the near future. **

**So what do we think of the chapter?! I'm not a hundred percent sure about it (and would really appreciate reviews.) Also feel free to PM me if you have anything that you'd like to see happen in the story. I am not opposed to hearing what you've got to say. In fact, I'd really appreciate it. When the inspiration fairy visits so infrequently, you take guidance were you can get it! **

**Toodles for now! **


End file.
